School Bullying: Michael Rickers Series
by Merchant Navy Cadet
Summary: Raf is bullied and threatened at school by Vince and his gang for payback after being humiliated by Jack's mysterious British friend from a few months ago. Will Raf's friends be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

For those who haven't read my previous stories, you will be confused about my OC Micheal Rickers. His history is too long to explain here so you would need to read my previous work to understand who Michael is.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

It was a sunny bright morning over the Nevada town of Jasper, and the local high school was starting as the kids of the town were making their way through the main doors for their first lessons of the day. For three certain teenagers it was just another day in late February when they arrived at the school with their Autobot guardian's. Jack with his blue and pink sports bike, Arcee. Miko with the army green SUV, Bulkhead and the youngest of the trio, Raff with the black and yellow muscle car, Bumblebee. The Autobots watched as the children in their charge entered the school to begin their learning. Once inside the three exchanged pleasantries and went their separate ways towards their own classes. Raff had mathematics which he really enjoyed, Miko had history which didn't share as much enthusiasm as her friends while Jack had geography which he recently had a new interest in due to events in the last year. As they sat behind their desks and got out a pen and paper. An identical clock in each of the classrooms struck nine in the morning at exactly the same time and indicated that school had started.

At exactly the same time across the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, seven time zones away, a clock in another class room struck four in the afternoon. This clock was in a classroom in the main teaching block at the maritime academy in the sleepy village of Warsash in Hampshire. Michael Rickers was desperately looking at the clock, hoping the lecturer would have noticed he was five minutes over, as the done thing in the university was to finish at five to the hour so the cadets would have time to get to the next lecture in time. However it was the last lecture of the day and the lecturer was babbling on about the very trivial matter of a thing called sea clutter that appears on a radar screen. All twenty of the deck cadets of the class knew what it was as they had all done a minimum four months at sea. So really there was no point in them being there, some had even fallen asleep the lecturer was that boring. But Michael never slept in lecture, the seven cups of coffee made sure of that.

"Right next lesson we will be looking at the interface between the ARPA on the radar with the ECDIS, so during the weekend I want you all to quickly read around the topic. You'll find in the back of your course notes the recommended book to read, which are in the library. Also considering you've only got me for tomorrow afternoon, I'll pencil that lecture down as self-study so you've got Friday off. Err, when our next session after that?"

As Michael was the one of the few still awake he checked the timetable on his phone "On Tuesday, sir"

"Well I'll see you on Tuesday then, yes?" The lecturer only then noticed the sleeping beauties. "YES!" Everybody who was sleeping woke up all looking slightly dumbfound. "I'll see you next week" The lecturer logged off the computer and packed all his papers in his briefcase.

Michael along with his fellow cadets were to packing their notes into their bags. They left the class room and came down the one flight of stairs and stepped out of the Admiral Jellicoe building into the setting sunlight which was rising in Nevada. They as a group headed for the bar to start the weekend, all walking with a snap in their step in their uniforms, black trousers, white shirts and navy blue NATO pullover jumpers with the single gold stripe going up their shoulders

The other nineteen shuffled through the doors into the Moyana building and ten feet further through another door into the aptly named mariners bar. But Michael didn't go with them. He stayed outside standing next to an old fashion anchor windlass like in the old sailing galleons from long ago. It was there for decorative reason, more than anything else. But Michael wasn't looking at the windlass, he was making a private phone call.

The phone call was being received seven time zones behind, in the secret underground bunker a few miles outside of the town of Jasper which served as the Autobot base. In the base the main computer was displaying the time in the cybertronian language that only the Autobots could read. The display showed it was seven minutes past nine in the morning and that the three Autobots would arrive at the base any moment. But before that could happen, an alarm went off, warning of an incoming call. As Ratchet was always at the main computer, it was him who answered the call.

"Michael, what can I do for you?" He asked with a slight hint of irritation. Why couldn't he have some time to himself to get on with his work?

"Hello to you too" Michael retorted, sensing Ratchets irritation. "I've got a long weekend coming up so I was hopefully planning for a pickup, later on"

"How long a weekend?"

"Today till Monday as both Friday and Monday are free for me"

"I'll inform the others, Michael. Call when you're ready"

"Thanks Ratchet" Michael hung up and Ratchet went back to the work he was working on previously. But even then that plan failed due to sound of three engines roaring into the base as Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee zoomed into the main control room and transformed into their true forms. Ratchet turned to face the three.

"That was Michael calling just moments ago. He's got a long weekend, so he will arriving later today"

"That's a bit short notice" Arcee commented.

"Most likely because of a cancelled lecture, but he didn't say"

"Who cares" Bulkhead said "He's coming back for a few days"

"Have you told Elita yet?" Arcee asked.

"No, I've only just found out"

"Where is Elita by the way?"

"On patrol with Optimus"

On a winding road in Oregon was a red and blue semi-tractor unit driving along with a light pink Honda S2000 driving parallel side by side. The road was empty and nowhere near any form of civilisation. The tall evergreens were doing their best to block out the sun but the sun would none of it as its rays penetrated the canopy and reaching the ground. Both of them received a call from Ratchet.

"Optimus, Elita. I've just been contacted by Michael and he says he will be over later today and staying for the weekend. I thought I should let you know"

"Michael is coming back?" Elita asked. "Oh wonderful" She was pleased to hear that her charge was returning. She was constantly worried about not being with him to protect him should the Decepticons decided to attack him. But also knew that he was a grown up and didn't need her smothering him all the time.

"Have you spotted anything yet?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"No, I am afraid not, old friend. I believe the energon signal detected earlier was a false one. But we will keep searching for the mean time"

"Well, I'll leave to it" Ratchet cut the link.

Back in Hampshire, Michael had walked back to the small house in the quiet suburban street which was a twenty five minute walk from the academy. He was in his bedroom and dumping some clothes into a rucksack for the weekend. There was a knock on his door. He stopped packing and saw the other cadet staying at the house. A phase one deck cadet called Scott.

"Yeah?" Michael asked, trying to make a show of being busy.

"You going somewhere?"

"I've got Friday and Monday off so I'm off to visit my friends for the weekend. Is that all?"

"I'm struggling with this question. I keep getting a stupid answer. Could you see where I'm going wrong?"

"Let's have a look"

Scott past the piece of paper with the question on it. It was a maths question more specifically a question on vectors. Michael read the question and quickly went through it with Scott. For Michael it was a breeze, he had passed his GCSE's and also passed with flying colours with his A levels, one of them being physics so a simple vector question was a walk in the park for him. Scott on the other hand was fresh out of high school and just scraped his GCSE's without even doing the A levels, so for him living in the same house with Michael was a great help for his studies.

A few hours down the line and the high school in Jasper had come to half past twelve and it was lunch time. Raff was trying to find Jack and Miko as they always went for lunch together. As he was walking down the main corridor flanked by the lockers he suddenly saw his path was blocked by a wall of teenagers much older and bigger than him. The group were four strong and the alpha male of the group was none other than the high school bully, Vince.

"You're Jacks friend, aren't you?" Vince asked with menace.

Raff had to crane his neck to see his face as they stood no more than a foot directly in front of him, forming an impregnable wall of flesh. He gulped and answered with a slight quiver "Y-Yes"

It had been months since Vince had his gang were put to shame by a nameless friend of Jack's. The unknown man was a monster of a man standing at six foot eight. All was known about him was he was British and he was not to be messed with. Vince remembered the warning from the British man which was to leave Jack or anyone else alone. But that was months ago and nobody had seen him since so Vince decided to gain back his status back after that humiliation, and he would start with Jack's youngest friend, Raff.

"Gives us your dinner money" Vince demanded.

"No" Raff replied back defiantly. But it was a bad mistake. It was four against one. Four big teenagers against one small, relatively weak teenager who was the embodiment of a school nerd. The four slammed him against the lockers, pinning him. Raff tried to struggle out of their hold but he couldn't fight back one bit. While the three held him tight against the lockers, Vince went through Raff's pockets and found his lunch money in his left trouser pocket. It was a five dollar note, more than they were expecting.

"Thank you very much" Vince said. The others let him go and quickly made their escape.

"Hey! Give that back!" Raff shouted after them. But it was no use, they had his money and now he couldn't buy lunch. Raff dropped his head and tears formed. He had never been bullied in such a way before and it hurt and left him shaken.

At the same time Michael had finished packing his rucksack for the weekend and leaving the house. He walked around to the garage and lifted the metal door up, revealing his motorbike. The silver Suzuki Intruder 125. He put the key in to unlock the steering lock and wheeled it out of the garage, then locking the garage afterwards. He put his silver helmet on and straddled the bike then fired up the twin cylinder engine. As he held the clutch in, he engage he first gear with a kick down on the gear selector. A bit of revs from the engine as he eased the clutch out and he was away. Heading toward a quiet place where he would be able to Ground Bridge from without anyone seeing.

Back in Jasper Raff found Jack and Miko waiting for him in the canteen. Both of them saw straight away that something wasn't right.

"Raff, are you ok?" Jack asked with concern for his younger friend, always being the responsible one of the group.

"Yeah" Raff lied. "I've just discovered I forgot my money for lunch" He didn't want to make himself seem weak. He had seen what the other two were able to achieve where he hadn't, so for him to be bullied like he was only proof that he was weak. So he thought that by denying it ever happen, would mean it never did actually happen.

"Hey, that's ok. Look I got some money you can borrow" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack"

"Hey that's what friends are for" Miko commented.

Raff smiled. He was lucky to have friends like Jack and Miko.

Back at the Autobot base Ratchet took another call from Michael "Ratchet, I'm at the bridging location. It's all quiet at the moment so could you send a bridge please?" Michael asked politely.

"Ground bridge coming up" Ratchet replied. He pulled down on the lever and the ground bridge powered up. Elita and Optimus had return after their patrol in the North Western state, bearing no fruits for their labour. So all of the Autobots were present on the base as through the swirling wall of light came forth the figure of a man riding his trustee motorbike. The sound of the engine filled the whole room as Michael rolled to a stop. He killed the engine and set the stand down then removing himself from the saddle. He pulled his helmet off and glanced a sweeping look at the Autobots until he was looking at his guardian, Elita. The one who had sworn to protect him and look after him as he had lost his parents many years ago.

"Hey, how have you all been?" Michael asked the Autobots while looking at his protector.

"We are doing just fine, Michael. Although finding energon recently had proved to be difficult at the moment. But it is fortunate that we have a plenty to keep us going in the meantime" Optimus answered.

"I take it you have a day off or something considering you are here on a Thursday" Elita asked Michael.

"Yeah, it's called self-study, but there's nothing really to self-study" He answered. "When are the kids back?"

"About three hours from now and they don't know yet that you're here"

"So it will be a pleasant surprise for them" Michael commented.

Those three hours passed quickly. While Michael went for a quick nap to readjust his body clock as he had made a jump of seven hours back in time, the three Autobots left the base to collect the children from school. Back at the school Jack was already finishing up in his last lesson of the day and making for the exit along with Miko. Raff on the other hand was on the opposite end of the school and would take more time to reach the exit. But as he wanted to forget about the days earlier events, Vince and his gang once again stopped him in his tracks. Raff tried to manoeuvre around them, but Vince's gang were having none of it.

"Let me through" Raff demanded.

"Not yet, pipsqueak" Vince said calmly

"I have a name" Raff protested to being call 'pipsqueak'.

"Yeah, your name is pipsqueak. Now listen and listen carefully. You are a close friend of Jack and that comes at a price. That price is five dollars every day from your lunch money so we don't beat you up. If you don't pay up or if you tell anyone, we will drag you into the toilets and… I think you can guess as you seem smart enough. Are we clear on that?"

Raff gulped in fear and nodded his head.

"Good boy. Now run along, you wouldn't want to upset your parents for being late now, do you?"

Raff quickly made his way through the gap made for him and headed for the exit, where Jack and Miko were waiting for him. As he got there he did his best to keep himself to himself, barely acknowledging the two other teens as he headed straight for his guardian. Once he was strapped in Bumblebee's passenger seat he felt safe until he saw Vince coming out of the main exit, first glancing a sneer at Jack, then at Raff. Raff shuddered. Bumblebee asked if Raff was ok, but he only shrugged it off. Bumblebee decided not to take it any further and he took off down the street with the others in tow.

When the kids came to the base they got out or in Jacks case got off their guardians and quickly made their way up the steps to play their video games. But they stopped dead in their tracks as if they had stepped in super glue because they saw Michael lying asleep on the sofa.

"Michael!" Miko shouted in surprise. She shouted loud enough to startle Michael from his light sleep.

"AHHH!" Michael shot up and fell off the sofa, hitting his head on the floor which came some amusement to everyone, even Optimus. Everyone knew he was fine. He picked himself up off the floor rubbing his head as he looked at the three kids.

"Hi there, I'm back again" He said while trying to regain his dignity.

"Why are you back on a Thursday?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow is self-study, so I thought to spend that day here"

Jack nodded as he knew what that self-study really meant, a day off to do whatever.

"I've been really getting into that racing game of yours recently, so much I've bought it and now me and Scott are playing it most evenings… before we get trolleyed" Michael said with a mischievous grin.

"Prepare to lose to a girl" Miko said while racing over to snatch up one of the controllers. Michael picked up the other controller and as soon as the game started he had to concentrate really hard. He may have been able to drive cars in high speed chases in real life, but it was a completely different with the game so he had to start from scratch and we would resort to petty cheating if he had to, but he would be damned if he was to lose without a fight.

While Jack was cheering Michael on, along with Bumblebee, Raff couldn't help but reflect on what occurred earlier in school. He decided he didn't want to see Miko win again and be all smug about it, so he quietly slipped away to explore the base on his own so he could have some time to himself. However Elita had noticed him trying to discretely exit without anyone knowing, so she waited a few moment before following him down a corridor, leaving everyone apart from Optimus and Ratchet to watch Michael attempt to beat Miko at the kid's favourite game.

Raff walked down a corridor for a few minutes, blissfully unaware Elita was close behind seeing what he was up to, there were parts to the base that could prove to be hazardous to humans so Elita was always concerned if one was to wonder off, which was usually Miko. When Miko sneaked off, it was a case of just finding her quickly but for Raff to be wondering off, that was suspicious for him, so Elita decided to remain hidden to find out what Raff was doing. But all Raff did after a while was stop abruptly, sit down on the floor leaning against the wall and quietly start to cry.

Before raff had met the Autobots his life was a quiet and lonely one. He had very few, if any friends and being such a large family he soon found himself more and more isolated from everyone till the point he just left the house to play with his remote control car to keep himself amused. But after meeting the Autobots along with Jack and Miko his life took a turn for the better. Now he was truly appreciated and made good friends especially with his guardian, Bumblebee who too had a passion for racing, they were the best of friends. But at school very little had changed, only Jack and Miko were his friends in school and was often ignored by everyone which still upset him greatly, but today had made things even worse as it reminded him of how weak he was. He didn't have Bumblebee to protect him and he wouldn't be able to fight off bullies like Vince. He knew Jack could fight as he had destroyed Arachnid's ship and Miko had managed to survive all her reckless actions when it came to battles between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Then there was Michael, for him where did the list begin? Brought up in naval bases, losing both parents at the age of five, and fighting off secret agents from his father past, not to mention his own list of enemies and then taking on MECH on his own and stumbling on Elita, then freeing her from the terrorist organisation. He had great respect for Michael who on many occasions had asked for Raff's computing skills and was actually glad not to have a life like Michael's, although getting to see the world for a job he did like the sound off. But that was them, not him. What had he achieved this being on the scene? He racked his brain but couldn't think of much. He felt useless and it was getting to him. He kept saying it over and over again in his head 'I'm useless, I'm completely useless'.

"Raff?" Elita asked gently. Raff lifted his head out of his hands to see Elita approaching carefully as she was crouching down as if she was pretending to walk down non-existent steps. "Are you alright?"

Raff sniffled, he didn't want to be seen as weak "It's nothing" he lied for the second time that day.

"It definitely is something, why don't you tell me"

"No, I can't" He protested.

"Why can't you tell me?"

Raff knew Elita wasn't going to give up that easy like Bumblebee so he decided to just say it. "I was bullied in school today, they took my lunch money and threatened me"

Elita didn't need to hear anymore and picked Raff up from off the floor and hugged him hard and Raff sniffles became full-on tears. He was still young and shouldn't have been put through that.

"Have you told the teachers" Elita asked the crying boy in her arms.

"They said if I told anyone, worse would happen"

"You need to tell someone, the more you let them the more likely they will continue"

"But who? I can't tell the teachers and I can't tell my parents because they don't the time to deal with it. I'll just have to accept it because I can't stop them"

"How about I talk to the principal for you?"

"Huh?"

"With my hologram. We'll speak to the principal together and ask him to sort them out. How about that?"

"Ok" He slowly said. "Thank you Elita"

"That's ok, I'm your friend, and friends look out for each other" She stood up again and carried Raff back to the control room "C'mon let get back before Bumblebee starts worrying"

Raff was starting to feel better now he didn't have to face Vince and his gang alone "Who do you think won?" Raff tried to change the subject.

"I hope Michael wins, Miko is so smug when she wins and she really need to be shown her place, if anyone can do it, Michael can"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

****Hello there. I have to admit but I did not expect that influx of people reading this story. I had more people read it in a matter of hours than I do normally get in a month so I was chuffed to bits. I would have got this chapter done earlier but I had two Exams earlier this week and sadly I know I have completely fail on my tides exam and I have to pay £60 to resit to pass the MCA standard, so I've been feeling a bit down. But on the upside I was given my results for RADAR Plotting and I got 100% only me and one other person, who was on the same ship as me got 100% so that lifted my spirits.

Oh and could you please review? It would make me feel better if you did.

Enjoy

* * *

It was the next day and the sun was once again rising over the Nevada town of Jasper and the children of the town entered the school building to begin the last day of the week before they could be set free to run riot for the weekend. It was the same for Jack, Miko and Raff. Just like yesterday the three went their separate ways to their own classes just in time before the clock struck nine in the morning, the only difference from the day before was Raff was understandably nervous of Vince and what his gang was going to do at lunch time, but luckily for him Elita was going to speak with the principal along with him using her hologram and Raff was hoping that Vince wouldn't retaliate because of speaking with the principal.

Back at the base, Michael had just got up after having a well-deserved lie in. As he came into the main control room and up the stairs to human area on the platform he noticed a bowl of cereal which was accompanied by a mug of tea was sitting on the table by the sofa. He didn't expect to find a breakfast already made for him, but he knew who it was. It reminded him of the time where he was paralyzed and he needed constant, round the clock care. He tried not to think too much about that time as his life, as he knew it would have been over. The scar from the emergency surgery that June performed after he was shot by a sniper was still visible under his shirt, it was a constant reminder of just how lucky he was. It wasn't the first time he was close to his death.

"Morning Ratchet" Michael greeted politely.

"Morning" Ratchet barely acknowledged Michael as he was once again working on the main computer.

"What been happening so far?"

"Nothing of real interest. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to take the children to school and that's it for now"

"Oh" Michael didn't press any further and started his breakfast which was waiting for him. As he was eating his breakfast Elita and Optimus came into the control room to speak with Ratchet.

"Have you discovered any energon deposits, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"As a matter of fact I have. It doesn't appear to be that substantial, but it is certainly worth investigating"

"What is the location of this energon deposit?"

"In Northern Idaho"

"Well then. Ratchet, open the ground bridge"

"Hang on Optimus" Michael called out "Mind if I tag along?"

Optimus thought hard about it. If it were the children, he'd say no without having to think about it, but this was Michael. The one who had dared to summon Megatron and then insult him to the face and get away with it, even most Autobots couldn't pull that off, but Michael did. But at a cost, Megatron had sworn to make sure Michael suffered for it, but no one knew how or more importantly, when he would do.

"Michael, I believe it is best that you remain here. Should the Decepticons find you, they will no doubt capture you and bring to Megatron and I fear you who not survive"

"Come on Optimus, he has already tried to kill me twice and failed so I'm pretty sure nothing will happen this time. Besides it just a small energon deposit, they won't be looking for me now would they?"

By now the three other Autobots arrived back and transformed into their robot modes.

"What going on?" Arcee asked.

"We have discovered a new energon deposit and I am trying to tell Michael that it is too dangerous for him to go with us"

"Optimus" Arcee started with a tone that said 'you need to listen to what I'm about to say' "With all due respect Michael isn't like Miko and he is more than capable of looking after himself. Also if the energon is in too tight a place for us then maybe Michael could help out"

Optimus didn't mind Arcee telling him that he might be making a wrong choice that is why she is his second in command, otherwise if he didn't listen, what was the point of it all.

"Very well" He gave in. Michael smirked and gave a wink at Arcee, thanking for her approval.

He quickly rushed back to his room to pick up a weapon he always had in the room. He went to the bed side table and taped to the bottom of it was a Desert Eagle Mk IV. He hid it so the children wouldn't stumble upon it by accident. He looked inside one of the draws and pulled out three clips and a holster. He slipped one clip in the magazine and clicked the safety on then holstered the massive hand gun under his left arm. Under most situations he would never have picked the Desert Eagle as it was just too powerful because after quickly emptying an entire clip he always found that his arm would feel saw and numb after the jarring from the massive recoil. But it was because it was so powerful it might just do some damage to a Decepticon, so for that reason he was using it. He slid the two remaining clips into the holster under his right arm, grabbed his leather jacket and ran back to the main control room from leaving the main control room to coming back took three minutes, start to finish.

"Right, I'm ready to roll!" He shouted out as he ran into the control room.

Optimus looked over to Ratchet "Activate the ground bridge"

Ratchet pulled the levers down and swirling wall of light appeared and one by one the five Autobots and Michael walked through, leaving Ratchet all to himself to finally to have some quiet time to do his never ending work.

In a forest in Northern Idaho the ground bridge appeared and the Autobots and Michael came through and made a quick sweep of the area for any prying eyes, albeit human or Decepticon, but there were only trees and wildlife.

Optimus addressed his troops "We will split in two groups of three. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you two will come with me. Elita, Michael, you will follow Arcee. As always, be on your guard and report as soon as you find anything" He was saying the last part for Michael's benefit, although there was no real need for it as he knew what he was doing.

Optimus led the two in a north westerly direction while Arcee took a north easterly direction so they would swoop round forming an oval on the map, meeting up again at different sides of a mountain where the energon signal was coming from.

After a few minutes of careful silence, Michael asked Elita "So what was with Raff yesterday?"

"You noticed he disappeared too? He was a bit upset as he was being bullied at school"

"Oh, no" Michael was sad to hear it.

"They took his lunch money and threatened him to keep quiet" Michael could only shake his head.

"I can understand what he must be going through as I was bullied at school as well"

Arcee looked back at the two, surprised by what he said "You were bullied at school, I find that hard to believe"

"Yeah, I was always taunted about being an orphan. The cruellest group of people after the Decepticons is children"

"So what did you do? Did you go to the teachers?"

"What? Are you kidding? No, I beat them to a pulp when the teachers weren't looking, after that they didn't bully me anymore as they were all too afraid of me"

Arcee wasn't shocked to hear that "I'd thought you'd say something like that"

"So who's bullying Raff?" Michael asked.

"Somebody called Vince. Though I don't think that will mean much to you" Michael stopped dead in his tracks and the two female Autobots stopped.

"Vince?" He asked to clarify. Elita nodded "Yes, that's what he said"

Arcee quickly worked it out "He was the one you sorted out when his gang tried to force free food from Jack at his place of work, you don't think…"

"Yep, after being humiliated he has decided to come back onto the stage to regain his former image even when I warned him quite clearly"

"Well, later today I'll be seeing the principal with Raff to ask that the teachers do something about it" Elita added in quickly, knowing that Michael just suddenly decided to sort out Vince once again.

"Probably the best thing to do. If you get any problems, you let me know"

"Sure"

The trio carried on through the woods, Arcee keeping point with Elita close behind while Michael brought up the rear while checking behind.

Also in the forest was a certain spiderbot who had been sent by Megatron to scout out an energon signal that Soundwave had detected. She crawled along with her eight legs, moving fast. She hated being relegated to energon scouting, she was the third-in-command in the mighty Decepticon cause, this was a job for those she considered lesser than herself. She'd rather be hunting down Arcee and her human pet Jack who she considers as 'her Jack'. But when she had for a short time teamed up with MECH she managed to capture Elita, who had crash landed on the filthy organic planet which she despised so much and tried to use that as a way to lure Arcee and Jack as she was sure they would come to Elita's rescue. But all she got was a human she had never seen before, however this human really got her attention, she found it fun hunting down Jack when they first met but she made it easy for the boy and that was just too boring for her. But his other human had managed to take on the full force of MECH. He was strong for a human and knew a lot and could fight hard. She decided that she'd have a lot more fun hunting him down as her prey as he would be more of a challenge and today was going to be her lucky day as said human was nearby, not that she knew it yet.

Arcee's team had now covered quite a few miles in a short time and were nearing the site of the energon deposit as they came close to the foot of the mountain. They came to stop while in the cover of the plant life looking out into a clearing in the trees, hiding to make sure that the Decepticons hadn't already arrived. Where they were expecting to only see the Decepticon troopers they saw the one all three had a hatred for, Arachnid. Elita on instinct pulled Michael closer to her body as so to protect him, but Michael was having none of it as he pushed her arms away. Arcee growled to herself.

"She'll pay for what she did to Tailgate" She was about to pounce when Michael reached out to try and stop her.

"Arcee, don't you dare" He warned "Revenge won't get you anywhere, Tailgate will still be dead anyway. Haven't you ever thought that maybe I wanted to exact revenge for my mother's death, and also getting revenge on Silas for killing my friend Richard? You've got to stop being so selfish. We work as a team, got that?"

Arcee sighed, she knew that Michael was right.

"Now what we are going to do is this, I'm going over there and she will go away, hopefully run away but go away nonetheless"

"No way, it's too dangerous, you think that gun of yours will scare her?"

"I won't be using my gun" He tapped the side of his head "I'll use my noggin, which you clearly aren't using right now. Now stay here and be on guard. Are we clear on that?"

Elita reluctantly agreed she knew that Michael knew what he was doing. Arcee remained silent

"Are we clear?" He asked again glaring at her.

"Yes" Arcee sneered.

"I'll pretend you didn't just do that" Michael said which surprised Arcee. Michael knew how do deal when people were acting just how Arcee was.

He crawled out on the brushes, hugging the edge of the opening where Arachnid was, keeping himself hidden, but he didn't pull out his gun, he wasn't going to use it. His brain was a more formidable weapon and would do more damage than a bullet could.

Arachnid stood in the opening, scanning for the best place to start digging. She hadn't scanned for any Autobot life signals because the deposit was so small she didn't believe they would have detected it. She saw where the energon vein when and as she was about to transform to drill through the surface "Hello there" Came the voice of the very human she wanted to have fun with. She quickly turned around to see Michael standing in the clearing, where the same as she had always seen, black Chelsea boots, jeans and light blue shirt and a suede colour leather jacket. He stood there for a moment while Arachnid immediately scanned the area for Autobots

"There not here" Michael started "Have they ever been where I am. They weren't in that container yard, or on the car carrier or in the desert so why would they be here this time?"

"So why are you here then?" Arachnid asked.

"Oh, I had a long weekend off, cancelled lectures you see. And one of my class mates told me about a holiday of his in this state a few years ago, so I was immediately on the train to the airport and here I am. Then I thought you know what? I think I'll trash some Con's for fun"

"Be careful about what you say, that sort of talk will get you killed, most likely by me"

"I think you have such an incredibly sexy voice, you know that?" Arachnid was stunned by his remark, never did she imagine that her prey would find her voice 'sexy' she believed it would instil fear into her prey. But she enjoyed the comment all the more.

"I think it's why Megatron hasn't disposed of you yet" Michael smirked.

Arachnid growled, he was playing her for a fool and she didn't like to play for as one. She was about to lunge forward at Michael but he simply raised a hand "Don't even think it" He said slowly with menace. "There is one thing you need to consider, how long have I been here?" What Michael was really asking was 'What is the likelihood that I have set traps?'

Arachnid couldn't tell if he was telling the truth as she knew he was capable of doing it. She did enjoy chasing Jack but Michael was the real challenge but at a cost, Michael could fight back. Jack got lucky but Michael could do it outright without the need of luck.

Both stood in a silent deadlock, each trying to anticipate what the other might try to do. Elita and Arcee could only watch in wonder as the human had managed to stop the sadistic Decepticon with nothing but words, an amazing feat for anybody.

Arachnid squinted slightly, but Michael didn't his face became devoid of all emotion he was showing only his cold and dark demeanour, a battle of silence which was abruptly broken when Michael lurched forward and screamed while putting his hands out.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed at the spider Con.

Arachnid subconsciously put one of her eight legs back. Arachnid only noticed when it stopped moving and she scolded herself and hoped Michael didn't notice, but he did.

"HAHAHA! You're scared of me HAHA! HAHAHAHAAA!" He laughed manically. Arachnid couldn't believe it he actually scared her slightly, not by much but it was enough to be of concern.

"In fact you should be terrified of me" He went on "If the Autobots found you, they'd give you a second chance, apart from Arcee of course. But me? Different story"

"Like you could do anything to harm me"

"Remember, back at that MECH base, I cut a head off one of them and that was easy, I think I might cut your spider legs first then slowly dismantle you as you watch, then I will rip out you spark… then eat it. How do you think will be like? Chewy, crunchy… spicy?"

Arachnid was seriously concerned by Michael words now. Would he really do that? Was it possible that he had lost his senses? She thought to end him there and then before he had a chance to do just that. She took a step forward and Michael retaliated by pulling out his phone.

"Not one step Arachnid!" He yelled, showing his phone for her to see as if it was a weapon. She stopped immediately.

"I've placed grenade machine launchers all over the place and they are all trained on you. They fire 30mm grenades at one every half a second which can kill any human within an area of half a football pitch from a thousand yards away. One more step and I activate them with my phone" He threatened.

Arachnid couldn't detect any hint of deceit in his voice so she was willing to believe it.

"You wouldn't dare, Optimus wouldn't allow it" She said knowing the Primes ideals very well.

Michael smirked, he knew she would try that card. The children would do what they believed Optimus would do, but this was Michael, he had his own set of rules and they kept him alive for years. It didn't matter what Optimus would do. Arcee and Elita could only watch and wait hoping that Michael could pull it off without Arachnid calling his bluff.

"Yes, Optimus wouldn't allow it… but I'm not Optimus and I don't take orders from him" Arachnid eyes lit up. He was really going to do it.

Michael raised his phone with his finger on the main select button "Are you ready Arachnid! HERE COMES THE ALL-SPARK!" He was about to press the button. Arachnid for the first time in eons was terrified that she was about to be blown to smithereens. Arcee and Elita sparks seemingly stopped pumping energon.

"NOOOO, DON'T DO IT!" Cried Arachnid she genuinely believed Michael was about to kill her. Michael lowered the phone but still held it in plain sight.

"Well then, if you don't want to meet your maker then I suggest you transform... and get the fuck out" He said in venom, his face was still devoid of emotion, still cold and dark.

Arachnid stepped back, jumped in the air and transformed into a helicopter and took off before Michael ha the chance to change his mind. Arcee and Elita slowly turned their head to each other, they couldn't believe it, Michael had not only kept Arachnid at bay but made her fly away with nothing but words.

Arcee and Elita stepped into the clearing, speechless.

"Wow, just wow" Elita managed to say.

"And that's how we do that" Michael said, feeling really proud of himself.

"Arcee to Optimus. We discovered Arachnid and… Michael chased her off. We're about to get a sample of the energon now"

_"Good work, we have just arrived at out coordinates as well. Get as much as you can and return to base"_ Optimus said through the com link.

Meanwhile back at the high school in Jasper it was lunchtime and Raff was desperately trying to find Jack or Miko before Vince and his gang found him. He tried walking behind a large group of students, hoping that they would hide him until he got to either of his friends.

"Going somewhere?" Raff shuddered and slowly turned around to see his gang beginning to circle him.

"Vince I won't give it. It's mine, not yours now leave me alone"

Vince became angry, he scowled at the small boy "We agreed to five bucks or…" he grabbed Raff by the shoulders and again slammed him into a locker "Give it"

"No"

Vince growled and his mates searched Raff trouser pockets until they found the five dollar note. Raff tried to break free to get it back.

"No it's mine, give it back!" He yelled hoping to get attention from others, hoping they would help but no one would. Vince took hold of the five dollar note. "Thank you very much" He let go of Raff and they made their escape like villains in the night.

He then broke down and cried on the floor. It was bad enough the first time, but to have it done a second time in a row and to have no one to help him, he felt utterly humiliated.

"Raff!" Jack came running down the corridor seeing his younger friend all upset. He crouched down and Raff hugged Jack hard. Jack didn't know what had happened but returned the hug as it seemed to help Raff.

Back at the Autobot base the team had managed to procure a good amount of energon without any Decepticons showing up. They had enough to keep them going easily for the next month or so. It was a good haul.

"You've got some pretty big bearing their Mike, now I definitely know not to get on your bad side" Bulkhead said after hearing about what happened between Michael and Arachnid.

"Michael" Optimus spoke. Michael left the group formed by the children's guardians to face Optimus.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, I knew what I was doing and I hoped to resolve the matter without violence and bloodshed so-"

"I just wanted to say, you acted admirably, although I do question your choice of words. But they worked and that all that matters. Thank you"

"Thanks Optimus"

From the time it took to get to the energon deposit, to mining it and bringing it back school was about to finish so the three Autobot were about to roll out to collect them.

"Hang on Bumblebee" Elita called after him. He stopped in his tracks. "I'm picking up Raff today"

Bumblebee beeped and whistled.

"Raff was having a slight problem at school and he asked me to help him"

He beeped and whistled some more.

"He was upset about it and didn't want you to see him like that"

Bumblebee's door wings drooped.

"It's ok Bee, he didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, he felt bad because of this problem. I'll be a little later than the other two" She gave him a reassuring smile and put a hand in his shoulder. Soon Elita, Arcee and Bulkhead were rolling out towards the school.

After a short journey later the three Autobots arrived at the school where the three children were waiting. Jack and Miko were puzzled by Elita's appearance. The two went to their respective guardians while Raff slowly approached Elita. She activated her hologram and the figure of a woman in her early forties wearing a flowing light pink that reached to just below her knees and matching high heels. Her hologram was one of a mature beauty and she definitely looked old enough to be Raff mother, which was the whole point of the look. Hologram didn't move at all, just sitting in the driver's seat looking dead ahead.

"Raff, in my glove box in a hologram transmitter, could you please get it" Elita said through the door speakers. Raff did just that and placing the small device in his pocket. Then the hologram came to life as if it came out of a trance. She stepped out and walked around to the pavement. She smiled down at Raff.

"How are you?" She asked softly.

"Vince did it again" Raff said, his eyes welling up slightly. She kneeled down and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm here how. Now show me the way to the principal's office" She asked, letting him and standing up again.

Raff led her into the school and down the main corridor of the school. The office was fairly close to the main entrance so they had reached it in almost no time at all. Raff knocked on the door with the opaque glass which said Principal quite easy to read.

"Yes, come in" A man's voice was heard. Raff opened the door and went in first. Elita followed him and closed the door afterwards.

"Ah, Mr Esquivel. And what brings you here young man?" He asked cheerfully.

"Sir, I-I" He was struggling as to what to say.

Elita said it for him "He is having a problem with bullies"

"Ah, and you might be?"

"I'm a concerned friend"

"Ms?" The principal knew to be careful that something else might be going on and always had the children safety at heart.

"Ms Elita" She couldn't think of anything to say, saying her own name made it sound natural instead of making one up on the spot which would have looked suspicious. It seemed to satisfy the principal.

He gestured for the two to seat down in front of his desk. The two did just that.

"So what exactly is happening?"

Raff just couldn't bring himself to say it so once again Elita did "Somebody by the name of Vince yesterday forced Raff to give up his lunch money. Obviously Raff refused but they took it from him anyway, then they went on the threaten him to stay quiet. And again today they have done it. Yesterday they took five dollars and I believe they did the same today"

The principal looked at Raff "Is this true?" He asked gently.

"Y-Yes sir"

"Five dollars yesterday and today" Raff could only nod, he had become very timid. "Ok, well you did the right thing to speak with me. Ms Elita, I'll see to it that Vince is dealt with properly. I'll speak with his teachers before they go this evening and have them sort him out on Monday. Raff, everything's going to be fine, don't you worry"

"T-Thank you sir"

"Thank you" Elita said. The both of them got up and Elita showed the door for Raff who was still feeling timid. The two walked back down the corridor and out the main entrance where Vince and his gang where waiting.

"Hello Raff, decided to call your mummy?"

"Stand aside, boys" Elita said to them. Vince stood directly in front of them, preventing them from going down the steps. Raff retreated behind Elita so he could hide from the gang.

Elita sneered at Vince "Stand aside or I will call a certain British friend of mine and ask him to remove you" Vince's eyes widen in fright, he knew what she meant by 'Certain British friend'. That monster of a man who stood at six foot eight and was extremely muscular and could take serious punishment. "Now get out of our way" She seethed.

Vince instantly stepped aside and Elita took Raff's hand and led him toward her true self. Once Raff was secured in his seat she looked at him, he was shaking, truly scared that something would have happened. He knew it wasn't over.

"You alright?" She inquired.

"Let's just go" He said.

"Sure thing sweet heart" Elita's roof came over and the windows rolled up and the hologram disappeared when the gang didn't look and she took off quickly before they noticed the car was driving itself.

Vince looked on and scowled, he was going to get payback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

****I just want to say thank you to Awesome for your kind words, whoever you are. Your many smiley faces put a smile on my face.

Here is the next chapter. Please review and after reading the end, suggestions on how I should go about it would be greatly appreciated. I think I might be hitting the dreaded writers wall soon, so some inspiration would be required to keep the story of Michael Rickers going.

Thank you.

* * *

Once again the sun rose over the Nevada town of Jasper, but today was Saturday so no child was going to school, if fact most children were still in bed having a lie in before they woke up to go out and play, hang out with friends or whatever that particular child tended to do on a weekend. However for Jack Miko and Raff, they were already up and about for their Autobot guardian had come round to collect them to bring to their base for their protection in case the Decepticons decide to capture them for the own sinister plans.

While at the base Michael had as well woken up early and was busy helping Ratchet maintain parts to the base. He was currently lying on his back with an air powered chipper, chipping away and the rust forming on the underside on the main energon line that led into the ground bridge. He was doing this because Ratchet simply couldn't get underneath the pipe due to his size, that and Michael wanted to do some physical labour after nearly two months of boring lectures in the Academy. While he did underneath, Ratchet was doing the topside. Before they had started Ratchet try to explain to Michael how to do the job, but Michael didn't listen. The one thing every deck cadet has to do on ship is learn to chip and paint, so this was no different so he just got to it, ignoring Ratchet totally.

He was wearing a facemask and goggles and for good reason to as his face was caked in flakes of rust, enough rust to make any cybertronian shudder. The children had arrived on base, Miko and Raff went straight to playing games while Jack went to see what Michael was up to. He walked down the corridor hearing the sound of metal being pounded at a ultra-quick speed. The sound resonated down the corridor and all Jack had to do was follow it till as it got louder and louder, till the sound was so loud he had to cover his ears. He rounded a corner and saw Ratchet on one knee, bending over the top of the large pipe with a gun like object in his hand. It was connected by a airline to a near air tap, pumping out pressurised air through to the tool which had many small nail repeatedly shooting back and fore as they chipped away the rust. Then he saw Michael's legs sticking out from beneath the pipe. He slowly stepped toward the two and as soon as Ratchet saw him he stopped the tool which greatly reduced the sound in the corridor. As soon as Michael heard Ratchet stop, he did as well to see why. He shuffled using his elbow for traction on the concrete going feet first as he had no room to turn over as his shoulders were much to wide.

As he crawled out he wanted an explanation "Hey Ratchet why'd you stop… oh" Only then did he spot Jack.

"Hi, how you doing?"

"Yeah good mate" He put his out to Jack to help him get up as his arms were slightly sore from holding up his chipper for half an hour constantly while fighting to hold it in place. Jack reached down and tried hard to lift the two hundred and fifty pound man off the floor but he managed to, but only just. Michael shook his head to remove the flakes of rust as a dog would to shake the water off its fur. He removed his facemask and goggles and breathed in the fresher air as in was sweaty and sweat had condensed on the inside of the mask, leaving a salty taste in his mouth.

"You got the time?" He asked.

"Yeah it's coming to nine"

"Ah great the game is about to start" He walked back towards the control room "Excuse me Ratchet, taking a break" He lied.

Jack went after him "What game?"

"Round three of the rugby union six nations, its England verses Wales today and I'm not about to miss it"

"Why?"

"Well first of all it's the most important rugby match for any Welshman and I put a bet on the game and if Wales win, I win a hundred quid"

"Hey, isn't rugby like football?" Jack asked.

"No, is American football like rugby?" Michael corrected. The two walked back together toward the main control room.

"Go Miko, Go!" Bulkhead chanted as he and Bumblebee watched Miko and Raff duke it out on the beloved racing game. Raff's car was shunted aside by Miko's who in turn sped off and won the race.

"Hey, no fair" Raff wined as Miko did a celebratory dance.

"Did you cheat again Miko!" Michael yelled as he and Jack entered the control room. They climbed the stairs toward the other two.

"Sorry guys, but enough of that game and time to watch another"

"Aww c'mon me and Miko were going to watch the highlight of the monster truck rally we went to last week" Bulkhead complained.

"Sorry Bulk, its England verses Wales, it's live and it's once a year. So I'm switching to the rugby and if you don't want to watch then go dune bashing or something, I'm not missing it" Michael grabbed the remote and switched till he found BBC one for the live coverage, and just in time to as in Twickenham stadium the England team were running onto the pitch before Welsh team did. Bulkhead decided to see what this rugby was like and if it was any good.

First the national anthems were played, the English national anthem 'God save the queen' which Michael didn't stand up for as it was being used in the context of English only. Then the Welsh national anthem 'Hen Wlad Fy Nhadau' which translates to English as 'Old land of my fathers'. This time he stood up, hand on heart and sung along to the hundred or so old song made when Wales was finally making its independence.

_Mae hen wlad fy nhadau yn annwyl i mi,_

_Gwlad beirdd a chantorion, enwogion o fri;_

_Ei gwrol ryfelwyr, gwladgarwyr tra mad,_

_Dros ryddid collasant eu gwaed_

_Gwlad, gwlad, pleidiol wyf i'm gwlad._

_Tra môr yn fur i'r bur hoff bau,_

_O bydded i'r hen iaith barhau_

Everyone on the base had stopped to listen to Michael belt out that song. Michael may be British to the two Americans and the Japanese but for Michael he was truly Welsh in his heart, however he was born in the Falkland Islands but his entire family history resided in Wales.

"Was that welsh or gibberish?"

"Miko! Don't be so rude" Jack scolded her. Michael could only shake his head at the girl, he heard many jokes made against the Welsh, mostly by the English but he took Miko's joke as something of ignorance. He found that outside of the UK, Wales was largely unheard of but could ever understand why. They heard of Scotland and Northern Ireland but not Wales.

"Raff, Jack. What do you know of Wales?" He asked as he sat back down. The two boys shook their heads, they didn't know anything.

"Did you know that over fifty per cent of those who signed the American declaration of independence were of Welsh decent?" The two shook they heads but were surprised. They were taught about the declaration from early on, but never knew that.

"And did you know that the state of Pennsylvania was almost called New Wales?" The boys shook their heads.

"There is so much Welsh influence in your countries history you should really know it as there are crucial details in it"

"Well, I'll be sure to ask my history teacher on Monday" Jack said.

The game kicked off with Wales kicking to the English side, everybody around the TV went quiet to watch the game, Michael watched the screen intently. Elita came over to see, silently rooting for the Welsh side knowing what it meant to her charge.

Twenty three minutes into the game and England were awarded a penalty and took a free kick which went through the posts making the score three to England and nothing to Wales. Michael didn't like it but three points was next to nothing. But luckily Wales score three points minutes later which gave cause for Michael to celebrate. His mobile was starting to receive texts from his classmates, all of them Welsh jokes involving sheep.

The end of the first came and the score was nine to England, six to Wales and so far the playing had been spectacular, not much scoring but brilliant play.

The second half started and still everything to play for and the first try of the game had yet to come as all the points on the table were through penalties. At the forty fourth minute the Welsh number ten, Priestland was sent to the sin bin for ten minutes for tackling someone who didn't have the ball, but just did moment ago. This enraged Michael "What the hell? He couldn't have come out the tackle in that short of time, stupid ref!" He yelled at the screen as is would make any difference.

England took the penalty and scored another three points making it twelve, six to England. Michael wasn't happy sitting at the edge of his seat with his head resting on his hands, praying for a miracle. His were sort of answered as at the fifty second minute Wales was awarded a penalty. The Wales fly-half had to kick from nearly the middle of the pitch, an exceptionally long kick and it hit its mark almost dead centre bring the score to twelve points to nine with Wales trailing by three.

England pressed on the attack, keeping the ball in Welsh territory, but the Welsh defence held strong even when it was one man down. But the fifty sixth minute came and Priestland was released from the sin and now Wales was a full team again.

The game kept going with neither side relenting and still no new points until England again got another penalty in the sixty third minute but it was such a long kick that there number ten just couldn't get that ball through the posts which caused Michael to jump up and cheer at England's loss.

The seventy first minute came and Wales was award again a penalty because the England number seventeen put his hand in the ruck which a school boy error in rugby, Wales took the kick a the score was now even at twelve all. The game had only eight minutes to go and any side could win. Michael had Goosebumps had was slightly sweating in anticipation.

With five minutes to go, England made another mistake and Wales ripped the ball out of their hands quite literally and made a bee line for the try line with no England player to stop the inevitable.

Michael stood up from his "Go on! Go on! Go on! YEAAHHHHH!" He cheered out, startling Ratchet and Optimus as Wales made they first try of the game bringing them five points ahead of England and with an easy conservation they became it increased the cap by another two points bringing the score to twelve to England, nineteen to Wales and with only five minutes left on the clock, Wales were almost guaranteed victory. All they had to do was keep the score like that.

For the remaining minutes England attacked hard, as they wouldn't go down without a fight and the moment of truth came, with thirty second to go, England got a line out and quickly went into a maul as the clock ticked over eighty minutes, all Wales had to do was make the ball go dead and victory was theirs, but the maul kept creeping toward the try line and Michael was practically screeching at the TV. Everyone on base apart from Ratchet and Optimus were glued to the screen as the maul broke down and England passed the ball down the line and the far winger made a dive for the line. Only one Welsh defender got in the way as they crossed the line and as they hit the floor the roar from the crowd was monumental. The entire game came down to this moment. Unlike American football, the ball not only has to cross the line but it must touch the floor for a try to be awarded and with the sudden influx of players diving in, nobody could tell if it did. The referee blew the whistle and went to the video ref to see if it was a try. For two minutes the screen showed the possible try in slow motion from any angle and every one of them were inconclusive, did it touch the ground or not? Nobody was sure, Michael was willing to believe it didn't but other thought it did, Arcee was convinced it did. But only the video ref could say. Michael sat at the edge of his seat, was it a try or not? Would Wales win the Triple Crown in England for the first time ever? Only the video ref would say. The Autobots used their enhanced vision to try and work it out, but the picture quality couldn't enable them to conclude whether the ball touched down or not.

The video ref spoke to the main referee in his earpiece and said it was inconclusive instructed to give a no try. The ref blew three short whistles and splayed his hands out flat as if spreading some imaginary dough on an imaginary table, it was the signal for no side, which meant the ball went dead and the game was over and Wales had won. Michael jumped up and cheered, hugging Jack in euphoria. Not only had Wales won in Twickenham for the first time in years, they had also won the Triple Crown as they had already beaten Scotland and Ireland.

Once again his phone was going off as again his English friends were texting him, some of congratulation, some were rude but Michael didn't care, this year it was his turn to gloat seeing that England won last year and he never heard the end of it.

Michael saw how the kids thoroughly enjoyed watching the game he thought he would show them how to play. He rushed off back to his room to retrieve his rucksack. In his room at the side of his bed was the rucksack and in it was a rugby ball he had packed away because he hoped that the kids might want to play. He got it out and rushed back to the main control room.

"Jack, catch!" He yelled to him as he through it with a under arm throw at full speed, causing it to spin on its axis like a bullet does when it leaves the barrel of a gun. The ball hurled at Jack, giving barely enough time to react. He put his hands in front of him and the ball lodged itself in Jacks waiting hands. The force of the ball colliding with him, made him take a step back to regain his balance.

"Nice catch!" Michael yelled up. He ran up the stairs and quickly made his way to the three kids "So, you want to try a bit of rugby?"

"And get to tackle like that? Booya!" Miko shouted out, punching the air.

Jack and Raff agreed but as much enthusiasm as Miko. They followed Michael along with their guardians to the Autobot training room so they would have plenty of space to move around.

After a few minutes Michael had taught the three kids and the four holograms the basics of how to play rugby, or in this case touch rugby as it didn't involve full on tackles, because first they were new to the games and the floor was concrete not grass. The game isn't all that different to American Football, or should it be American football isn't all that different to rugby as rugby came first. The main difference was passing forward isn't allowed so the game become a proper team game so no one person can take all the glory. After a few short games everybody was really enjoying it and already two Autobots knew their best place in a rugby team, both Arcee and Bumblebee made excellent wingers. Bulkhead couldn't work out if he was a number eight or a prop. Michael was sure that Elita was a good fly-half. But the kids were still yet to work out they best position.

Michael was going to demonstrate a full on tackle with the aid of Bulkhead "Right, just keep the ball tucked under your arm and run at me and try do run me down" Michael instructed the large round, but muscular bold headed man standing roughly twenty meters away. Bulkhead did as told and pumped his legs hard. Everyone watched closely as the two approached each other. Michael hunched down at the last moment, causing his shoulder to collide with Bulkheads stomach as the two giant men slammed into each other. Michael sent the momentum upwards as he wrapped his arms around Bulkheads waist, lifting him clean off the floor and with only Michael's feet still in contact with the floor he pushed Bulkhead back as gravity started to work. Bulkhead hit the floor on his back with a dull thud, as Michael landed on top of him. The whole tackle lasted no more than a second.

Bulkhead grunted in pain "You ok?" Michael asked as he helped Bulkhead's hologram to his feet.

"Didn't think it would hurt that much"

"You should be lucky I didn't do a high tackle and go for the neck. That usually sends people off the pitch"

Miko came quickly to Bulkhead side "Bulky, are you are you alright"

"Fine, Miko. I've defiantly got to try that on a Con"

Back in the main control room an incoming call was coming in. Ratchet called for Optimus, assuming it would be Special Agent Fowler, checking up on them. "Optimus, we have an incoming call!"

Optimus came behind Ratchet, looking up at the screen. Ratchet pressed on the keypad and a window popped up on the screen. It wasn't Agent Fowler, it was Rear Admiral Collin Baines of the Royal Navy, Michael's former legal guardian.

"Yes, Admiral" Optimus answered.

_"I tried to contact Michael on his mobile and at his house but I got no answer, is he with you?"_

"Yes Admiral Baines, he is"

_"I need to speak with him, it's rather urgent. Is this line secure?" _

Ratchet answered "From everybody, but the Decepticons"

_"Good enough" _

Optimus called the others with their internal com links.

Back in the training room, the Autobots all quit what they were doing and listened to their leader speak to them.

Arcee addressed Michael "You have a call from Baines, and it's urgent" The Autobots disengaged their holograms and everyone made their way back to the main control room.

It took them only a minute for them to get to the control room. The Autobots surround around the computer and the four humans made their way up the stairs and across to stand in front of the Autobot sized keypad.

_"Ah, Michael there you are, I've been trying to call you"_

"Teaching the others rugby. You watch the game?"

_"Yes I did and what a game it was. But that isn't why I called. I wouldn't waste the Autobots time if it were. I have something you need to hear" _

On the screen everyone could see a piece of paper if was holding, and he was shaking while holding it. He had to put it down on his desk as he was trembling that much.

_"Michael you have been summoned by the Home Office to be put before a tribunal in result to recent events"_

"What?" Michael was stunned, everyone was. "Because of what happened in December?"

_"No, not just that. Everything. They want to ask you about everything you have done in the last four years"_

Michael didn't see this happening. He went silent, his mouth went dry and his face went pale and started to tremble where he stood. Everyone else didn't understand.

"But why? I've done nothing wrong"

_"I'm sorry Michael but the Home Secretary did ask you to retrieve that stolen file, but you went ahead and destroyed it instead and they want you to answer for your actions. Michael they have tried to find a way of bringing you down for a while now and you have given them the ammunition to now do it" _

Baines looked at the piece of paper. _"Michael you are to face this tribunal in three weeks' time at the Home Office in London, and it doesn't look good. You've been playing a game of chess with these people and that one mistake you did has given them a big advantage and I fear they are about to call check mate. It's not just the things you've done with the Autobots, it's everything prior to that and I mean everything. They want your head. It says here you will answer to the charges of multiple counts of criminal damage, fraud, treason and worst of all… murder. Michael, they're trying to do you for murder for Christ sake!"_

Michael found his legs were unsteady, overwhelmed with shock. He grabbed a chair and sit down before he collapsed to the floor. This was it for him. He knew this day would come but he always hoped it would be years down the line.

_"Michael, you will have to attend because if you don't, then they will go ahead without you, and If you are found guilty… it will go public. It will be on all the front pages not just here but around the world. The UK using a nineteen year old as an unofficial government assassin. You know the government will deny that. You killed the president of a banana republic. You'll become public enemy number one, worse than a terrorist. Michael, I've already started to put together a case for you, but don't expect any miracles. I was your legal guardian before and I protected you back then, I'm going to do so again. I am so sorry"_

Michael was still in the chair, his hand out in front of him somewhere shaking and was looking out aimlessly as his brain just couldn't take it all in. He tried to mumble something, but all that came out was gibberish. The Autobots could only watch as Michael fell apart, he looked nothing like he had before. They saw him as a strong confident man, but now there was a frightened little boy who didn't know what to do.

"Michael?" Optimus asked gently. He didn't reply, he slowly got to his feet and slowly made his way to the lift on the verge of crying, overwhelmed with emotion. The doors hissed open and he staggered in and he leaned on the side of the lift cage as the doors thumped shut.

The base became utterly silent, all were in shock and even Optimus was too shocked to know what to do. The kids began to break down knowing that this might be the end for Michael. Their guardians would have tended to them but they too were extremely upset. Elita finally gave in to the grief and collapsed to the floor, knowing that she could no longer protect the one in her charge, who she saw as an adopted son.

Optimus noticed that Ratchet had frozen on the spot as well. One of their team was going to be taken away and they all felt it badly.

"Admiral" Optimus tried to find the word, he never felt so much spark ache since the loss of Cliffjumper "What is the worst case scenario?"

_"For the count of treason they are using… it's the only crime left in British law that can be punishable by death. But if that was so, we would take it to the European courts of humans rights. After that it is life imprisonment, where he would spend the rest of his days behind bars till he'd die"_ The old Rear Admiral said gravely.

"What is the likelihood that he will be convicted?"

_"Truthfully, he might as well start saying his goodbyes. Optimus, I will do everything that I can to make sure that doesn't happen, Michael does have friends in Whitehall and has done great favours for them and I intend to get them onside. We won't go out without a fight. I am deeply sorry to have brought this onto you. Where is Elita?"_

Elita looked up at the screen_ "We will get through this, whatever happens. I know you care for him as much as I do"_ He told her. He cut the line on his end. What started as a nice day turned into the worst day for everyone. Ratchet was still too shocked to completely close the link. He just stared at the lift where Michael went into.

On the top of the mountain, Michael tried to march around as a way of bringing back confidence into himself. But it was no use. He collapsed onto the floor and cried his heart out. He had done everything for his country even when he didn't want to. It was all thrust upon him and he had no choice but to accept it. He gave up the chance for a normal life because people like him didn't get one. He spent years always trying to run away from it but they always reeled him in with the bait of good money as he couldn't find a job prior to joining the merchant navy. He did as he was instructed to do, but the first time he took matters into his own hands, they hit back at him, threatening to throw him into the long grass as an unwanted piece in their plans. He hated his life, now more than ever. He risked his life not just for the UK, or for NATO but the entire world and this is how they repay him, put him before a tribunal to be sent to prison forever. He carried on crying, curling up on the floor as the walls came tumbling down on him as his conscious, logical side of his mind caved in.

Optimus had helped his beloved to her feet and brought her with him up the industrial sized lift to the top of the mountain. What they saw when they got up there was a sight each would never forget, Michael had completely disintegrated, curled up on the floor, crying and mumbling incoherent words to which even Michael didn't understand. Elita rushed over to him and picked him up off the floor and cradled him in her arms. She carried him to the cliff side and she sat down and held him close to comfort him, right now Michael needed Elita to be strong for him. Optimus sat down to Elita side, where he rarely betrayed his emotions it was fully clear what he was thinking, helpless. There was nothing that he could do now to save Michael. The cogs in his brain were working and he quickly worked out that this whole incident had been carefully orchestrated by someone who had an unfathomable hatred to Michael. Whatever their end game is, it is heading there. He reached around Elita pulling her toward him so both Elita and Michael were in his embrace.

Michael saw Optimus and asked a question "Optimus, what do I do? I don't know what to do"

But for Optimus it was the first time in a very long time, didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**

Hello once again. Today I got my results back from my tides exam, and just as I thought, I had failed it. It did pass the university mark, but I didn't meet the MCA requirements, so that £60 worth of beer money gone on a resit (sighs). Now I have to see if I passed my stability exam, I've been told half of the class failed, I'll know by the end of the week, so fingers crossed that I get my beloved pint of larger.

In reply to the review by Awesome- I already have plans for Vince so don't worry about you having to beat him. The idea of something like The A-team was amusing, but the back story to Michael is already that, sort of. I was thinking more along the lines of him being a vigilante working on his own, assisting those who are unable to help themselves. I have this idea of turning Michael into something like Robert McCall AKA The Equalizer (insert The Equalizer theme here), something which is a lot darker and grittier than The A-team. But I like the suggestion all the same.

While mentioning themes, I would like to suggest a theme for Michael, Pendulum- Out here, as it was the song I listened to time and time again while the concept of Michael came about. What do you think?

As ever please review.

Enjoy

* * *

The next day came round and the mood of the base was still as glum as ever. Michael was sleeping in Elita arms, he had suffered an emotional breakdown after learning that after four years of putting his life on the line for numerous people who needed his help and for his country, he was betrayed by his own country as he had been summoned to answer to everything he had ever done in a Home Office tribunal.

Optimus was the first to be seen as back to normal, but he was far from it. He was fuming inside that the British government were willing to burn Michael because he didn't follow orders in retrieving a file codenamed, Custodes terrae. Michael decided to destroy the file in front of Megatron's eyes to prove that he was serious about fighting the Decepticons and hunting down every human agent they had on their books. Optimus had admired Michael unrelenting bravery and self-sacrifice. As far as he was concerned, the British government shouldn't be grilling him for answers, they should be giving him a medal, or as Optimus recently discovered, a knighthood. But whatever he thought, it wouldn't change the situation. Michael's days were numbered, as much as he didn't want to believe it.

He watched his beloved held the young man in her arms, as he was wrapped up in a big duvet sleeping peacefully. It was hard to imagine that the man sleeping with the blank, peaceful looking face was one of the most deadly humans on the planet and was a massive force to be reckoned with, however a force for good. Optimus decided that he wouldn't be going on patrol today, so he could be there for Michael. The Autobots had become a family to him, a family he never had and right now Michael needed his family. If any other Autobot wanted to do the same, then that was fine with him. Today was all about Michael.

Optimus went back to monitoring on the computer, it was approaching eight in the morning and he knew that the children would be arriving on base within the hour so he thought best to get Elita to wake Michael up, so he could have time to sort himself out before the kids arrived. Optimus understood that Michael still wanted to be seen as the tough guy.

"Elita, I think it is time that Michael got up, he still needs to keep to a routine and I think he has had enough rest. Ratchet stills need to complete his maintenance on the energon fuel line and the busier Michael is the less likely he will think about this tribunal" Optimus and Elita smiled at each other, their love for each other was still as strong as it had been when they first met, but they were at war so those feelings had to be put to one side to focused on the battle ahead, but there were still brief moments for their affections for each other. Optimus was so glad that Elita was in his life again and he had Michael to thank for that, as Michael was the one who found Elita and freed her from her imprisonment by MECH and Arachnid.

Elita shook her arms slightly and Michael stirred from his slumber, groaning as he wanted more sleep. "C'mon wake up sweetheart, you need to get up" She said softly.

His eyes opened slowly and the first thing he saw was Elita face looking down on him lovingly "Morning" He groaned out.

"Time to get up, things to do" She raised him up to plant a kiss on his forehead, just as she always did, long and gentle. A mother's kiss.

She carried him over to his bedroom door, just slightly down one corridor and deposited him outside his door and removed the duvet around him as he stood on his bare feet. Once relieved on the duvet he took it off Elita and entered his room to sort himself out. Elita returned to the main control room and stood beside Optimus who looked down at her and placed an arm around her, giving a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"We will get through this Elita. Admiral Baines promised to do all he can for him. Michael will not be lost to us, I simply will not allow it" The great Prime said to his beloved. She leaned to his side. She wasn't taking it as well as Optimus. To her Michael was an adopted son and she had promised to take care of him in that time in the MECH base all those months ago.

They stood with each other until Michael came into the control room in quick time, his face had turned was cold and dark. He hated what was being done to him. Just like Optimus, he knew that someone was behind this. Only the Home Secretary could sanction such a tribunal but someone had persuaded him to do it, most likely trying to convince the Home Secretary that there were beneficial political reasons to do so. All of the unofficial missions Michael was asked to carry out were done under the previous government. If the current government could expose Michael and his actions then there would certainly be outcry in The Houses of Parliament, and the previous government would most likely never see power again. He knew that bigger games were being played and he was just a pawn in it all. No one had come to think of Michael as a person, he was just a killing machine with a person's name, ready to kill off someone that would be too sensitive to kill if done by the security services.

He went up the steps to the makeshift kitchen and prepared a breakfast for himself. He sat down to eat his breakfast which was scrambled egg on toast with a cup of tea. He had a first slurp of tea when his mobile went off. Elita and Optimus watched him take the call.

He answered it _"Michael?"_ The person on the other side of the line asked.

"Control? You've got a lot of nerve to call me" He said with menace.

_"I take it you heard then?"_

"Oh, would you be referring to the tribunal I have to face in three weeks? Is that what you mean?"

_"Michael, I never knew it was going to happen. Look, things have happened which were beyond my control. You've been marked as yellow, dangerous but tolerable"_

"Tolerable? After everything, tolerable? Is that what I've become now?"

_"Look, I don't like this as much as you do, but you have got to stay down for a while. I want to help, I'm your friend remember?"_

"You're not my friend, you were just my handler. Nothing more. I don't want anything to do with you" He seethed.

_"You can't just walk away from the service, no one can"_

"Well, I changed the rules"

_"Michael, don't do anything rash here"_ Control warned.

"You once told me something before, Control. You said that in this business you can't trust anybody but you must trust somebody… well you're not the one I trust. If you make one bad word about me in this tribunal… I will go active again and you will be number one on my list. Is that clear, Control" He said slowly, punctuating the important parts of his sentence. He hung up before Control could have a chance to answer.

Optimus and Elita couldn't believe what they just heard, Michael gave them a cold and dark look "If they want to burn me, then I will make them think otherwise. I don't get taken out that easily. Right now anyone who works at Thames house is my enemy"

The sound of the three Autobots came down the tunnel, into the control room and stopped to let the children vacate to allow them to transform. Elita watched the children come up the stairs while Optimus gave Michael a stern look which said: you should not have done that. But Michael glared back at the Prime which said in return: stay out of it and let me handle it myself.

The one thing the Autobots had yet to see was how Michael behaved when cornered. Most of those who had cornered Michael didn't live to regret it.

"Michael?" Jack asked with genuine concern. Michael turned around to face him.

Michael's cold and dark demeanour dissipated in an instant. He smiled at the boy "Morning, how you doing?" He asked Jack with no hint of the darkness in him moments ago.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'll live" Michael gave a vague answer.

"Want to do anything today?"

"Don't feel up to doing much. You do what you want" Jack just shrugged and moved along to the TV as Raff and Miko prepared to play video games.

"Michael" Optimus called. "A word" Optimus offered a hand for Michael to step onto. Michael didn't argue and stood on the Primes palm. Optimus lifted Michael up and carried him out of the room where they could speak in private.

"Michael, I understand that you feel betrayed, but you must ensure that you keep on top of your emotions. Making threats at people will only serve to put you in a darker light. You need to stay focused"

Michael squinted, almost snarling at Optimus but spoke to him in a quiet, chilling voice "Don't you dare tell me how to go about this. The whole reason it started was because of emotions. Besides this involves matters that you do not understand. Don't go about trying to think you understand me, Optimus, because you know very little about me. I've been fighting a war in the shadows long before I came flying through the Decepticons ground bridge. It is something that you will never truly understand, so don't medal in affairs you don't know"

Optimus eyes widened in shock of Michael icy cold persona. He crouched down and let Michael jump off his hand as the two walked back to the control room. Neither saying anything.

The two came back and everyone was looking in their direction. They didn't know what the two had said to each other but from the look on Michaels face they knew it wasn't pleasant. Michael walked back to his room to collect some course notes and equipment from his rucksack. He brought them back to the control room and dumped it all on a desk which was situated by the main computer. He got out a RADAR plotting sheet, brass divider, parallel rules, pencil, and a question paper and cracked on with the first question which Michael immediately identified as a target on a collision course as the bearings of the target never changed. Everybody had decided to let him be.

Within two hours Michael had completed seven question. He just didn't see the point of doing manual RADAR plotting. The last fully manual RADAR's went after the late eighties at least, all of them these days had ARPA. Maybe he reckoned it was so everyone knew how it was calculated. Whether he thought it was pointless or not the MCA was the body that would issue his certificate of competency, and if they said it needed to be learnt, then Michael would have to learn it.

As he cracked onto his eighth, an incoming call to the Autobot base came through. This time it was Fowler.

_"PRIME!"_ Fowler warmly introduced himself in the politest way the man could achieve. Michael didn't like his tone, he felt that the man should show Optimus some respect. So before Optimus could answer Michael shouted out "YOU SPEAK TO HIM IN A MORE CIVILIZED MANNER YOU BASTARD!" Everybody looked at Michael, they knew he was feeling the pressure of this future tribunal and could tell what it was doing to him.

_"My apologises. Prime, I have intel on a Decepticon human agent. Reports suggests that he is about to make a meet with Megatron himself. We don't know why but it could be serious. I would send the boys in to grab him but I fear that the Cons are going to make a show. I need you to bring him in"_

"Of course agent Fowler. Provide coordinates, we will be there" Fowler did just that and cut the link.

"So where's it going down, Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet looked at the coordinates and quickly found out what the place was called. "In a place called, the lake district in Cumbria, northern England"

Michael looked at the map closely and inspected it "Near to the south end of lake Windermere. Probably the biggest lake in Britain I think, and also very remote. Good place for a meet"

"What is the terrain like?" Optimus asked.

"Slightly hilly on the south end and mountainous to the north with woodland everywhere"

Optimus addressed the Autobots "If this agent is meeting with Megatron himself, then it is very likely to be for an important reason" He looked at Michael "Considering the human element in play here, we will require your assistance in apprehending this agent, but not until we are sure that it is safe for you to do so. I will not put you at risk to the Decepticons. Are we in agreement?"

Michael suddenly felt that sense of purpose and his bad temper seemed to die away slightly. The Autobots needed him to be focused and ready for this mission. All thoughts on the impending tribunal he put to one side. Michael stood up, walked to the edge staring up to Optimus, beaming out pride that once again he was called up to the line of duty "Yes Optimus, we are. You call when you have the place secure and I'll hunt down the agent" Optimus gave him a private brief smile and nodded.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge" Ratchet entered the coordinates into the ground bridge console and pulled the lever down. The ground bridge cycled up as the swirling wall of light lit up the control room.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" The five Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and gunned it through the ground bridge. Ratchet gave them time to get through then powered down the ground bridge.

Michael went back to his work and Ratchet monitored the events going on in the field. Michael looked at the question and started to write on a fresh RADAR plotting sheet. The question said that the observing vessel was on a course of zero one zero degrees, so he marked it on the circular scale and wrote by the mark the vessels speed of fifteen knots. He looked at the range and bearing of the target. The range was ten miles at a bearing of three three zero, and another six minutes later the range was eight miles with the bearing of three two seven, then another six minutes the range was six miles at a bearing of three two four. All of these positions he plotted and he drew a line going through all three plots and extending the line to give the relative line of approach. Using the observing vessels own course and speed, he constructed a triangle known as WOA triangle in order to work out the targets true course and speed. With all this he could work out which direction it was going, how fast and more importantly what was its CPA or closest point of approach was, and its TCPA which meant time to CPA. He could even work out the aspect of the target which this case was the starboard side so at night would see a green navigation light. As he went onto the next part of the question where the target changed its course, Michael noticed something.

"Ratchet, have you noticed that?" He asked swinging his chair around.

"I haven't noticed anything"

"No, listen" Michael said. The base was utterly silent apart from the main computer itself. They both looked to the general area of the TV and saw the children were missing. They both looked at each other and knew straight away why.

"Miko" They both said in unison.

All the way in Cumbria in Northern England, the Autobots were scoping the area where they had bridged to. Night had descended and a thin mist had descended on the area, coming from the lake as it was chilly because it was in the last part of the coldest part of the year. Ratchet called Optimus and the others "Optimus, the children are missing from base. I believe they might have followed you through the ground bridge"

"Understood" Optimus replied.

The Autobot did a thorough scan behind them and it came up with nothing. They widened their scans to all around but there was no sign of them. Perhaps they might not have followed after all.

"Autobots" Optimus addressed his troop "Split up and be on alert for any human presence. According to Michael there shouldn't be anyone here so be on guard. Also keep a lookout for the children and report the moment you find something" The Autobots nodded, accepting their orders and they all fanned out in different directions.

Hidden in the bushes nearby were Jack, Miko and Raff.

"Miko, for the millionth time, what were you thinking?" Jack scolded, once again having to take charge of the situation Miko had once again put them in. He was regretting not calling for Ratchet or Michael to stop her, but in his panic for her safety he forgot about them.

"And miss the opportunity to see another smack down with the Cons and with secret agents as well!" She yelled at him.

"I'm calling base for pick up" Jack pulled out his mobile phone and tried to call base, only to get static. "Oh, scrap"

"Jeez, doesn't this country have cell phone reception or what?" Miko complained.

"Miko, don't be silly. This is Britain we're talking about, not Africa. It's got to be the Cons jamming the signal" Jack replied.

Raff had a suggestion "If we could find a land line or a payphone we might be able to call the base"

"We can't use a payphone, unless you just happen to have British money on you? We need to find a house or a pub or something" Jack told the others.

The three got out from their hiding place and made their way heading east, away from Lake Windermere knowing that it was unlikely to find anything there. They walked through the woods, clinging onto each other as they didn't realize just how cold a British winter could be. They needed to find somewhere fast or they would get hypothermia.

After about half an hour of trudging through the cold they found themselves on a small tarmacked country lane.

"Well, which way to you won't to go? Left or right?" Jack asked the other two. Miko made the decision to go to the left, heading north leaving the boys behind. The two boys shrugged at each other and followed her down the lane. Hopefully for their sakes it led to somewhere quickly. As they walked down the lane they saw the headlights of an approaching vehicle and through the dark came an old battered out white British Ford Escort from the late nineties. The car slowed to a halt as the driver saw the three children walking down the road. The driver rolled his window down and the three came to the window. The man was in his late twenties, possibly older and he was very ordinary looking, brown hair, brown eyes and from what the children could see, was wearing a dark blue anorak.

The driver of the car called out to them "What the hell are you doing out here on your own?" He asked with a Manchester accent.

Jack spoke for the three of them "We were with our friends and now we've become lost and our cells phones don't work. Can you help us?"

"No problem, my mobile has been on the blink to. My house isn't far down the road. Get in, you can use my phone there and have a cuppa to warm you up"

"Thank you" Jack said.

Jack walked round and got in the front while the other two climbed in the back. Once their seatbelts were on the man drove on down the lane.

"So, what are your names?" The man asked.

"Jack"

"Miko"

"Raff"

"Well, nice to meet you three. My name is James" The man introduced himself.

"Thanks for the lift" Jack thanked him again so he wouldn't seem rude.

"Don't mention it, so why are you out here in the night anyway?" James asked.

Jack quickly thought up of a story "We were camping in the area and we went on a walk with friends who live in the local area, we soon lost them in the woods" Jack explained, even getting around of the fact of their foreign accents.

James nodded "Your face seems familiar, don't know why though?"

"We've been in the local pub with our friends a few times, maybe it was their?" Jack continued his lie. His on the feet thinking was vastly improving since having to make up stories to keep the Autobots a secret.

"Just a wild stab in the dark, but are you... Jack Darby?" The man said while slowly turning his head to Jack, grinning. They all knew something was seriously wrong. James locked the doors before the three could think about escaping. Jack decided to retaliate by attacking him, but stopped when James pulled out a pistol from the pouch in the driver's door and aimed it at Jack while he still drove the car.

"Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Raphael Esquivel. Now this is a pleasant surprise. I was informed that you three like to follow your Autobot friends though their ground bridge whenever something interesting happens. I knew you wouldn't resist at the prospect of spies and Decepticons all in one setting. My master is going to be so pleased with me. HAHAHAHAHAAA!" James laughed menacingly.

The three were terrified. The Autobots didn't know where they were. They were sure that James was the Decepticon agent and that his master was Megatron and that they were going to be taking to him. They were own their own, helpless, defenceless and extremely vulnerable.

The old battered out white Ford Escort drove off into the mist of the night, down the country lane, taking the children with it to their eventual doom.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael slapped in a clip into his weapon of choice, the generation four Glock 17 pistol. He pulled back on the slide to load a round into the firing chamber and then clicked the safety on and stowed the gun in the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"So I take it she likes to do it a lot then?" Michael asked Ratchet.

"Far too many times, the children once ended up being thrown out of phase with reality because of her actions"

"Wait, are you saying they once were thrown out of the regular flow of time?" Ratchet stared at Michael, surprised that Michael had an understanding about what he was on about.

"I did A-Level physics, fluid dynamics and quantum theory were my favourite topics" Michael explained. "Anyway, surely you must have some sort of plan to stop her running through the ground bridge?"

"No, we haven't looked into it. We all hoped that at some point she would learn that it is dangerous"

"Well why not use duct tape, I mean the whole British army is pretty much held together with it. Stick her to the chair or ceiling maybe?" Michael went over to a computer and searched the internet for 'duct tape' and 'stuck to ceiling' and showed Ratchet numerous photo of people who had been stuck fast to a ceiling or a wall and other places for a joke. Ratchet couldn't help but laugh, he liked the idea and decided he would ask Fowler for a large amount of the stuff.

Back all the way in the lake district, the Autobots were searching the area around the southern end of lake Windermere looking for the Decepticon human agent before Megatron met up to receive information to which the Autobots weren't too sure was about. And they were keeping an eye out for the children as they were no longer located on base.

Bulkhead had soon found a small road which he could drive down and still fit. He drove through the misty haze in the dead of night searching for any sign of either the agent or the children when the light of another vehicles headlight lit up the road. There was a widening in the lane so two cars could pass. Bulkhead pulled onto one side to allow the approaching vehicle to pass through. The car in question was the battered out white Ford Escort.

Jack saw Bulkhead coming from the other side of the road and prayed that Bulkhead would have seen him, because he couldn't do anything to attract his attention with the gun pointed at him by the man who called himself James, although Jack now suspected that might not have been his name. James slowed down and even acknowledges Bulkhead for letting him through as most people would do. James knew what the army green SUV was and he hoped that the Autobot couldn't see them through the glare of the headlights of his car.

Bulkhead watched as the car came passed and was about to ignore it until he saw hair with pink highlights like Miko's in the style of Miko hair. He did a thorough scan of the car that had just passed and he detected the signals all the children's phones coming from the car.

"Bulkhead to Optimus, I think I've found the children. They were in a car going in the opposite direction to me"

_"Follow the car and remain in vehicular cover until you can confirm it is the children in that car. We will rendezvous with you as soon as we can"_

Bulkhead struggled to turn around with the hedges flanking the road, he had to perform a fifteen point turn to do it. By now the car was out of sight, but seeing that there were no junctions the way he came for some time, it wouldn't be hard to catch up with. Soon he had the white car in his sights.

James saw in the rear view mirror that the Autobot had turned around and was following them. He knew he had been spotted and that the other Autobots were almost certainly on their way to come and rescue the children. He floored it and quickly got away from the big, lumbering SUV in the tight country lanes.

"Optimus, the car has is making a break for it. It's got to be the kids inside"

_"Stay with them, Bulkhead. We will be there"_

Bulkhead charged through the lane as fast as he could without crashing through the hedgerows. The Ford Escort had a much better time going down the lane as its history lied in rallying so it was no match for Bulkhead.

Arcee was not far away and was walking through the trees when she was informed by Optimus that the children were most likely abducted by an unknown assailant. When she realized how close she was to Bulkhead's position she ran in the direction of the lane. She could hear the sound of a car's engine revving high. She could see the light it was projecting. She made a mad dash for the hedgerow the lane was hidden behind and dived over it, only to land just behind the car. She transformed and gunned her engine after the car.

She quickly caught up with the car and attempted to overtake it. As she did the car swerved into her, forcing her straight into the hedgerow and she became stuck in the hedges, unable to move.

The car carrying on down the twisting lane until it came to a junction with a smaller dirt track. James drove the car at a much slower speed as the car jostled about over the bumpy track. The track soon ended as it came to the lakeside. James stopped the car and turned the engine off. He unlocked the doors while keeping the gun very clear in the children's minds. He got out and the three did as well. There was a small jetty with a RIB moored up at the end of the small wooden pier, extending into the lake. James flicked his gun in its direction, telling the three to go to it. As they slowly made their way to it, he followed behind so he always had a clear shot at them.

Arcee finally gave up driving to drive out of the hedge so she transformed which tore away the part of hedge she was currently stuck in, she stepped back onto the road, transformed again and sped off with Bulkhead coming close from behind. As soon as they came to the junction with the dirt track they stopped to be sure which direction the car went. They noticed fresh tire treads in the muddy track. Both Arcee and Bulkhead quickly made their way down the track and quickly saw the car abandoned with all the doors left open as if it was departed in a hurry. They did a quick scan of the area for any escape routes but with the trees all around the place save for the lake, there were none.

Arcee then realized, the lake. One place they wouldn't be able to travel across. She ran for the lakeside and saw the three children being herded along the jetty toward an awaiting boat, ready to ferry them somewhere else along the lake. She deployed her cannons and aimed squarely at the unknown man.

James heard the sound of an Autobots weapon power up. He grabbed the nearest of the trio which was Jack. He pulled him in front of him and turned around to face the Autobot, using Jack as a human shield, just as Bulkhead caught up with Arcee.

He raised his gun to the side of Jacks head. Arcee immediately stood down with her cannons disengaging. James walked backwards, taking Jack with him with the gun still to his head.

"You follow. They die" He threatened.

All four them got in the boat, James turned the engines over which roared into life. He shoved Jack harshly onto the floor as he quickly untied the ropes. He got to the wheel in the centre of the boat and gunned the engines, taking the three children out of the Autobots grasp.

Arcee and Bulkhead could only watch as they could nothing to stop the boat without endangering the children. But there was one thing that could stop the boat. The answer was Michael. Arcee was straight onto calling base.

The sound of her voice filled throughout the main control room "Arcee to base. The children have been kidnapped by an unknown human, possibly the Decepticon agent we're after. They got away on a speed boat and we can't chase them"

Ratchet and Michael didn't need to think about it. Ratchet offered Michael a hand which Michael stepped onto and the two quickly made their way over to the powerboat that was in storage in the base. Just out of the way in the nearby corridor, on a prepared launcher was the Chris Craft 390X with the name Cliff Jumper. Ratchet deposited Michael in the cockpit then he hauled the launcher back into the main control room, having to use some effort as it would normally be Optimus or Bulkhead who moved it. As he did this Michael was hurrying to prepare the boat for launch. Ratchet lined up the launcher with the ground bridge then help Michael undo all of the line that kept the boat in place. Once only being held on by the release hook Michael sat in the helm and fired both the massive engines up with the noise filling the room. Ratchet fired up the ground bridge to somewhere roughly in the southern end of the lake. Michael gave Ratchet the thumbs up to release the boat. Ratchet pressed the button on the launcher and the boat started to slide down the ramp toward the swirling wall of light.

James was pushing the RIB hard in a northerly direction when not far ahead a ground bridge portal opened up slightly over the lake and then a fairly large powerboat came through with the bow facing down and smashed the water surface, displacing a sizable amount of water. The bow of the powerboat dove into the water until the buoyancy slowed its decent and rose back up again and came straight for James' RIB.

Michael went for full ahead as soon as his boat hit the water and immediately saw the small RIB hurtling toward him and knew that was the boat the children were on. He hit full reverse and steered to port so that his port side became exposed to the RIB, forming a barrier for James to manoeuvre around. James swerved around and went behind the stern of the bigger powerboat and carried on its original course. Michael gave a hard over to starboard and with a kick of the engine was facing the direction the RIB went. He set to full power and the big powerboat rose up onto the plane and quickly gave chase to the smaller RIB.

Arcee and Bulkhead could only watch as Michael zoomed off down the lake in an attempt to rescue the children. The sound of the mighty twin engines reverberated around the entire area, well beyond the confines of the lake.

The RIB headed north trying to outrun the larger powerboat but with four people on board it just couldn't escape the more powerful Chris Craft, it was only a matter of time before Michael would overtake. From high above the water it was like watching a predator hunt down its prey.

James realised this fact but there was one thing that a RIB can do better than any powerboat, outmanoeuvre. James did a complete one eighty in almost the length of the boat and headed straight for the chasing powerboat.

Michael saw this and knew he had to get out of the way to avoid any chance of a collision, potentially killing the children. He turned hard to starboard and the boat leaned far over into the turn, creating a large spray which the RIB when through while jumping on the crest of the wake by the powerboat, this did little for the children's stomachs. Michael quickly caught up with the RIB and was close behind it, its wake did nothing to hinder Michael's progress. The RIB quickly turned around without warning, almost throwing the children into the water. Michael slowed down and frantically turned the wheel over to catch up with it again.

By now all the Autobots had gather by the lake side to observe the chase steadily move away from them as the RIB was constantly running back and fore, almost running circles around the larger powerboat. All were desperately hoping that it would all end well.

By now James decided to make a break for it and pointed north and went ahead full power. Michael saw this and did the exact same thing.

The little RIB had a lead of roughly twenty or so yards, but it was getting shorter and shorter as it could not escape the Chris Craft's power. Michael approached from the port side to get a better look as the helm was on the starboard side. He pulled out the handgun from his jacket and clicked the safety off.

The children could only watch as the James tried his best to outrun the powerboat. They all knew that Michael was far superior when it came to boat handling. As the large powerboat came beside them, they could see Michael behind the wheel readying his gun, they knew to keep down. Jack pulled Raff and Miko under his arms to protect them for what might happen.

Michael saw the kids duck, he guessed that they thought he was going to make a kill shot, but he wasn't. If he killed the man driving the RIB what would stop the boat crashing before the kids could stop it? He aimed in front of the RIB and fired a warning shot, telling the man he was serious and he was armed. But the man who Michael couldn't identify ignored it and kept going.

Michael increased his speed and manoeuvred his boat so the wash would serve to slow the RIB down. As he was in front he took a well-aimed shot at the inflatable tube and blew out three air compartments which meant the RIB was more likely to sink. This infuriated James who took out his gun and fired indiscriminately at the powerboat causing Michael to duck for cover.

James had enough of this, knowing that he wasn't going to outrun the one chasing him so he turned for nearest jetty he could find.

Michael saw the RIB once again make a sudden turn, he got to his feet and turned around again to play catch up.

James got to the nearest jetty and pulled the boat up to it without bothering to tie it up. He pointed the gun at the children, telling them silently to move. They all quickly got off and as they made their way up the wooden jetty James aimed and fire at the fuel tanks, erupting the boat into a big fireball. He turned back to the children, herding them into the woods.

Michael saw the boat go up in a blaze of fire, thereby preventing him from going near the burning boat or the jetty. He saw the nearest bit of lakeside he could ground the boat on which there was plenty of as the majority of the lakeside was beach made of soft muddy clay. He slowed as he reached the water edge and when the timing was right, he gave a little kick on the engines which caused the boat to dig into the mud, holding it there. He quickly shut the engines down so to reduce the chance of mud getting into the water coolant inlets. He also let the anchor go for good measure as he didn't want to come back to it only to find it in the middle of the lake. He shut everything down and made his way along the foredeck and climbed over the safety rail and jumped of the bow into the mud. He only had to take a stride and he was on firmer ground. He got his gun out and checked the firing chamber and moved off into the woods.

James had herded the three until they were in a clearing in the trees "On your knees, now" He commanded.

The children could only comply as the gun was pointed in their general direction. They went onto their knees in a line, facing toward James. Jack stared at the man trying to intimidate him, the other two were scared as hell. Miko's eyes were full of fear and Raff was mentally breaking down, murmuring prayers.

"Now this was unexpected" James started "Not only will I finally get the full whereabouts of Rickers to my master but also I will also deliver the three children the Autobots care so deeply for. But it's ok, you won't be killed but you will become their pets" He looked to Jack "As you can probably guess, Arachnid has laid claim to you as her pet" Jack sneered in returned. He knew that was not going to happen. The Autobots were nearby and Michael was fast approaching, neither would let them be taken prisoner by the Decepticons.

"As for you Miko, you'll be getting to know Breakdown much better. As for you Raff… I heard Megatron has plans for you. I person with insider knowledge to the Autobots computer system will come in handy to him" James chuckled. Raff shivered in unbridled fear. James was heavily amused at the fear he had instilled into the two of the three and he wanted more. He stepped in front of Raff and pressed the barrel of his gun squarely at his forehead. Raff began to whimper, he didn't want to die. He was only out here to stop Miko getting herself killed, but once again a gun was pointed to his head.

The sound of a gun clicking was heard, but it wasn't James'.

"Put the gun down" Michael ordered as he slowly approached with his gun aimed squarely at the man's head.

"By the time you fire, I would have as well and the boy would be dead"

Michael recognized the voice "Cosmire?"

"Indeed Rickers, now you put you gun down or the boy gets it" He threatened.

Michael slowly extended his arms out in front of him and ever so slowly put his gun to the floor and slid it away from reach.

"Now this is a new low for you. Control give you a telling off again and you decided to go rogue?"

"Shut up"

"Why are you doing this Cosmire? Why are working for them?"

"We're no longer the dominant specie on this planet anymore. It's how nature works, the stronger kill off the weak and now we're the weak ones. The Decepticons would be kind on us to let us live at all so we should all be glad"

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"No more talking Rickers, get on your knees and you too will face my master"

Michael took slow careful steps toward Raff. He stood next to the shivering boy and slowly went down on one knee, then the other and put his hands behind his head.

"How about you point that gun at me" Michael said slowly.

"And why would I do that?" Cosmire asked.

"Because if you keep pointing it at Raff, I will kill you"

Cosmire huffed "Fine, doesn't matter either way" He removed the gun from Raff's forehead which did little to calm the boy. Cosmire placed the gun an inch from Michael's forehead. Michael looked at the gun closely inspecting it. It was a 9mm Browning L9A1 standard issue British Army side arm.

"I take it that was yours from the army?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"Because I like it. Did you know they've been around since the Second World War?"

"Yes, now shut and we will all wait quietly as my master will be here very soon"

Michael nodded slightly, not too much to startle Cosmire but enough for him to see. Cosmire had the gun held with both hands but took his left hand off to check the time on his watch. But it was the greatest mistake of his life, just small little thing that people don't even think about was a costly error. Michael saw this and his left hand quickly grabbed the gun by the barrel, pushing it away from his head then his right hand came round the back of the gun and held tight. Cosmire retreated back but with Michael holding onto the gun, it only served to lift him to his feet. As soon as Michael was on his feet he twisted around and shoved his right elbow into Cosmire's stomach and yanked the gun from his hand. Michael carried on twisting round, pirouetting on the ball of his left foot till he was facing Cosmire again, only this time Michael had the gun and aimed it at Cosmire's head.

"On your knees" Michael ordered. Cosmire knew he had been defeated by a stupid mistake on his part which he was scolding himself for. He got onto his knees and put his hands behind his head.

"Now don't move. Guy's get up and get behind me" The three children did as they were told as they got behind Michael's hulking frame, using him as a shield from their would be abductor. Michael side stepped back toward his fallen Glock 17 while keeping the Browning well aimed at Cosmire. He slowly picked up his Glock 17 it in his left hand while still holding the Browning in the right hand.

"Now, what information do you have for your master" Michael asked.

"Everything about you and your cadet friends. I thought that maybe they would like to know where they are to put the pressure on you"

"Where's is you information?"

"You can't take it from me, it's all in my head. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Simple" Michael shot Cosmire in the head, killing him instantly. The children weren't surprised by his actions as they understood fully well why he did it.

But they could stay for long as a ground bridge portal opened up in front of them. Out from the ground bridge came forth the giant of Megatron.

Michael aimed for his head "Head for the lake. NOW!" He shouted at them. The kids did just that as Michael stood his ground to buy the three time to get to the boat.

Megatron was quickly flanked by a number of Decepticon troopers. They saw Cosmire's dead body and Michael standing there, aiming at them.

"Ah, Mr Rickers as you like to be called, you never fail to disappoint, just like Optimus. Have you come to finally accept your place in life?"

"As I warned you Megatron, I would find all of your human agents and get rid of them" Michael made quick steps backward, retreating.

Megatron snarled at Michael "Get him" He ordered his troops.

Michael opened fire, shooting for the trooper's eyes and managed to fell one. They deployed their cannons and opened fire on Michael who was now running at full sprint for the lake.

Back at the boat the three had quickly got to the lakeside at saw the Cliff Jumper beached near the jetty. They ran over to it and Jack gave Miko and Raff a boost onto the bow as the two help him onto the bow as well. As Jack was the only one of the three who could drive it, he quickly went to work getting the boat started. He fired up the engines and hauled in the anchor.

Michael was being blasted at by the chasing Decepticons as trees were set alight by the laser fire. He was getting through the trees quicker than the much bigger Decepticons was he was able to make ground quickly.

Jack saw Michael sprinting through the trees and knew that the Cons were close behind. He put the engines to full astern to free the boat from the mud. Michael ran through the shallow water as the boat started to move back. He made a jump for the bow at the last moment as the boat got clear of the sticky mud. Jack turned to the south and set the engines full ahead. Michael clung on the bow while trying to get back on the boat. The Decepticons broke through the trees and opened fire on the boat which had now got onto the plane. Michael got himself on the boat proper and immediately took the wheel from Jack. The three got down below for cover from the impending fire.

The Decepticon troopers and Megatron transformed and took to the sky to hunt down the four humans. They quickly caught up with them and rained down fire upon them causing the water to erupt as it was turn instantly to steam. Michael swerved the boat so much avoid the fire he didn't know the boat could lean over as much as it did. He got back to straight line and made it for the southern area of the lake.

The Autobots could see the Decepticons had arrived and were bearing down on the boat which had left their view for a while. They couldn't believe how much that thing moved along the water as it almost capsized by its own turns.

Michael could see the Autobots in the distance and headed straight for them so they could provide covering fire. He picked up the radio and desperately called base

"RATCHET, SEND A GROUND BRIDGE TO THE OTHERS LOCATION RIGHT NOW!" He screamed down the radio.

As soon the boat had brought the Decepticons closer the Autobots fired continuously at them. Michael did a quick U-turn to throw off the Decepticons and it worked as they flew straight over and came round for another pass.

Michael saw the ground bridge open up right next to the Autobots. He lined the boat up and gunned the engines straight and true.

The Autobots looked behind to see their ground bridge open up behind them and then saw the Cliff Jumper make a flying run for it with the Decepticons coming down like an eagle would as it was about to kill a baby rabbit. They knew exactly what Michael had planned to do. They continued their fire while making a gap in front of the portal.

Michael got the boat on the plane and it was Megatron himself who was going for the kill. Michael didn't falter and kept heading for the ground bridge. He saw a way of getting to the ground bridge, the jetty from where Cosmire had tied his RIB to earlier. The engines roared as the boat made full speed directly at the Autobots.

Optimus had fired a number of shots that hit Megatron hard enough to make him abort his run. Megatron broke off hoping his troops would take over and finish the human he hated so much.

But they didn't as at full speed the big powerboat hit the jetty, it launch the boat just enough to put it in the air at the cost of completely destroying the jetty. The boat flew right past the Autobots and through the ground bridge.

In the base the powerboat came flying through the portal at break neck speed and slid across the floor and colliding into Ratchet, pinning him to the concrete wall. The only damage to the boat was a slightly crumpled bow.

The Autobots disengaged their attack and retreated through the ground bridge with Optimus being last. They all came through to see Ratchet trying to push the boat away from him and Michael sprawled out over the forward deck. Bumblebee quickly shut off the ground bridge before the Decepticons could get through. Optimus and Bulkhead slid the boat back so Ratchet was freed.

Michael groaned as he got up shaking his head. The children crawled out from below. They were in a much better state than Michael, as they had strapped themselves in. Michael slowly got to his feet and saw the damage to the bow "Damn, that's my first collision. I hope the MCA don't mark me down for that" He joked.

The children's guardians helped them off the boat and carried them over to the medical bay. But they only had a few scratch's on them, apart from that they were unharmed, but shaken up by their ordeal. Michael however had a few cuts from the crash, so just as a precaution Elita carried him flat over to the medical bay. He was laid down on a bed as Ratchet came over to scan Michael for any broken bones.

"Well you haven't damaged anything, but I want you to stay there until June gets here to stich you up" Ratchet told Michael.

"Thanks Doc"

The three came to his bedside "You three ok?"

"Yeah we're ok" Jack said for all of them. Raff climbed onto the bed and hugged Michael's side.

"Thank you for saving us"

Michael wrapped his arm around Raff small body and hugged him hard. The small boy had been terrified and needed some comfort. When it came to the Decepticons, Raff knew Bumblebee would keep him safe. However it was Michael that kept him safe from the threat of evil humans. Michael kept the boy under his arm to help calm him until June would soon arrive.

Optimus called Miko over to have a quiet chat about following them through the ground bridge while the other Autobot had started to clean up as bits of fibreglass and metal was strewn across the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors** **Note**

Well here is the last chapter to this story, Its taken a while to write because last weekend I was back home in Cardiff fixing my parents garden after a recent storm and today is my birthday and I'm now 20! Whoohoo. And before anyone says one more year till I can drink, I'm in the UK the drinking age is 18 so as I'm posting this I am slightly gazeboed.

Anyway enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews when I wake up in the morning... sober. Now I'm off to bed as my head is spinning.

Enjoy

* * *

The next day came around and it was the last day that Michael was at the Autobot base. The beginning of the day went without any hitches. All the clean up from the boat colliding with the concrete wall was done and Ratchet had set to work on repairs to the Cliff Jumper.

Michael was sitting on an office chair next to the base main computer while Optimus stood nearby holding a data pad in his hand.

"Echo" Optimus simply said while looking at the data pad.

Michael was clearly racking his brain, scratching his head "I am altering my course to starboard?" He said unsure to whether he was right.

Optimus nodded. He was helping Michael revise the IMO international code of flags and their meanings for his signals exam coming up in a few months' time, assuming everything went well with the upcoming tribunal, plus it was a way for Michael to distract himself from it.

"Golf?" Optimus asked

"I require a pilot and when followed by four or five pennants and substitutes means longitude"

"And" Optimus added Michael forgot the last meaning to Golf flag.

Michael tried hard to remember but couldn't think of it.

"When operating in close proximity in or around other fishing vessels and in the fishing grounds…" Optimus tried to jog Michael's memory

"Oh, when displayed by a fishing boat blah blah blah means I am hauling nets

Optimus nodded "Yankee?" He asked.

"I am dragging my anchor"

"Correct. You got all the meanings correct and your flag recognition is at the level it should be. I believe we can draw this revision session to a close"

"Thanks Optimus, I needed to be sure I was getting it right"

"Anytime" Optimus nodded and left to go on patrol.

"Michael" Ratchet asked.

"Yes Doc?"

"Before you go back to Warsash, I would gladly appreciate if you could help me complete repairs to the main energon line"

"Err, sure. I'll get my overalls on" Michael got up and jogged along the platform, down the steps and toward his room. Minutes later he was back in a dark blue overalls and safety boots. The two went down toward the corridor where they were previously working on Saturday.

As the two walked down the corridor Ratchet asked something "Michael, what happened when you rescued the children yesterday. You mentioned a man called Cosmire. But who is, or should I say, was he?"

Michael took a deep breath "Cosmire was a field officer at the security services, MI5. We worked together on a few occasions but we never saw eye to eye. For starters his history lied in the army and had dim views on those in the Royal Navy so naturally he didn't like me. He was a right toff, very snobbish and very arrogant. Came from a rich family and used his wealth to get places, so for that I didn't like him. We only worked together when Control made us. How he got into MI5 I will never know because he wasn't all that bright and was easily manipulated"

"Clearly, if he believed anything the Decepticons told him" Ratcheted added.

"Yeah, so when I saw him I didn't know what was more surprising, him making a monumental error of judgement, or by the fact he actually got as far as he did. Anyway the moment he told me his information was only in his head, the decision to kill him was made easy. If he had half the sense he would have had the information held somewhere other than just in his head"

"Are you sure your… disagreements had nothing to do with your decision to kill him?" Ratchet asked warily, knowing that he was walking on volatile ground.

"To be honest, I would have liked to have iced him, but I had no way of doing it without it just being murder. So yeah it made a difference. I'm not going to beat around the bush. I killed him because in part I wanted to"

Ratchet absentmindedly nodded, the cogs of his mind were whirring.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm a murderer? To save the time, it depends on how you look at it. Either way the guy is still dead. So what does that make you think of me? I'm I a danger to everyone or I'm I a brutal force for good, doing the job that nobody else will do?"

Ratchet now knew he was stepping on a land mine and quickly needed to step somewhere else before the land mine exploded from beneath him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I understand the pressures put on you. They tell you to do something then the moment you decide for yourself, they bury you. I can understand you're frustrated because you feel powerless to stop it. I know what that's like as I get frustrated whenever a patient dies and there's nothing I can do. Sometimes I lash out and the wrong people get hurt. You need to try and focus and not let emotions get on top of you"

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't blow up on you for asking. I have a lot of anger and I just need to channel that anger effectively. Can we just drop it and not talk about it?"

The two reached the section of the energon line that they were working on previously. The tools were still there where they left them. Ratchet picked up his air powered chipper while Michael put on a face mask and goggles. He got on his back and picked up his chipper and slid underneath. Both started to attack the rust of the large pipe so there would be a rust free surface to paint over so to protect the pipe from further rusting.

A few hours later and it was coming close to lunch time at school and Raff was quickly trying to get to the canteen before Vince and his gang got to him, but as luck would have it wasn't on his side. As Raff walk, half jogged down the corridor looking over his shoulder he ran smack into the stomach of Vince who looked down at him with a scowl on his face. Vince was reinforced by his gang forming a barricade through which Raff could not pass. Raff quickly retreated, running away from them knowing what was about to happen. Vince's gang chased after him and in no time caught up with him and once again pinned him to a locker.

"We told what would happen if you squealed. You're coming with us" Vince dragged Raff along and into the boy's toilets. As the doors close, all was heard was Raff shouting out for someone to help him as Vince's gang attacked him. The sound of a scuffle and the sound of the loo's being flushed over and over again was heard.

A short while later in the canteen Jack and Miko were discussing the events of the day which wasn't all that exciting, when they saw Raff limp into the canteen all bruised up and soaking wet. He was quivering like a leaf.

"Raff!" Jack called out with genuine concern as he and Miko ran over to the small boy and comforted him.

"What happened?"

"Vince" Raff simply answered and he dug himself into both Jack and Miko. Jack's face scrunched up in anger, he knew why this happened.

"What did he do to you?" He asked with seriousness in his voice.

"They dragged me into the toilets and beat me up, then they took all my money and…" Raff started to sniffle "and they flushed my face in the toilet" Raff broke down and cried his heart out. The two other teens wrapped their arms around the boy.

"You need to tell the teachers" Jack told the crying boy.

"I already have, they did this because I told the teachers" Raff managed to say.

"You need to do something over wise they will carry on. That's what Michael told me when Vince bullied me. You need to sort this out before it gets much worse"

"Elita already knows, she went with me to speak to the principal about it"

"Look, let's give her a call and she if she can help" Jack offered. He got out his phone and dialled for Elita.

Back at base Elita was busy in the energon supply room when she was getting a call from Jack. Jack had never called her directly before so this was a new for her. She immediately stopped what she was currently doing and took the call "Jack, how are you?"

"I'm ok, it's Raff that isn't. He's been beaten badly by Vince and his gang"

"What? Can you put him on the phone please?" She said while trying to keep her cool.

Jack passed the phone over to Raff "Yes" He said uneasily.

"Raff, what did Vince do to you? Did he attack you?" Elita asked

"Yes" The boy struggled to say

"Because we spoke to the principal?"

"Yes"

"Have you got anymore lessons today?"

"Only one more"

"Ok, go to that class and I will come to pick you up. Is that alright?"

"Yeah" Raff answered wearily.

"Can you Jack back on?" Raff passed the phone back to Jack "Make sure he gets to his next lesson safely. Can you do that?"

"Sure"

"Thank you" Elita hung up.

Jack and Miko guided Raff toward the table they were sitting at previously and got lunch for him.

Ratchet and Michael had managed to get through a fair amount of rusted metal and the job was almost complete. Elita had come to check up on them. She a cube of energon for Ratchet and a bottle of water for Michael. Ratchet stopped work when he saw Elita offer him a cube but Michael couldn't see as he underneath the pipe on his back and because he was still chipping away, he didn't hear Ratchet stop. Elita passed the cube to Ratchet and knelt down and tapped Michaels left foot which was sticking out from below the pipe.

Michael felt something tap his foot so he stopped then he felt something metal wrap around both his feet and drag him out from below the pipe "What the?" He yelled out in surprise. When he saw it was Elita he calmed down. She handed him the bottle of water which he gladly accepted.

"Got further to go?" She asked the both of them.

"The job is nearly done" Ratchet answered "I wouldn't have got it done faster without Michaels help"

"That's great to hear" She looked to Michael but it was evident on her face that all wasn't well. Michael spotted it instantly.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Raff was beaten up again by Vince. It was in retaliation for speaking with the principal on Friday"

Michael eyes squinted ever so slightly. He hated to hear that Raff had been hurt and he now wanted to exact revenge on Vince so much that Vince would never harm Raff or anyone again. But one thing was stopping him from doing that, Elita.

"I know you well enough now and I know what you're thinking. Let me handle it. Let's take the diplomatic route before anything else"

"Well if you run into a spot of bother, you give a call on the blower" He said. Michael looked at his watch "Hey Ratchet, I'm going to take a break for lunch. Will you alright to carry on without me?"

Ratchet shrugged. Michael got to his feet and walked back to the main control room with Elita while drinking the bottle of water.

An hour had past and Elita was rolling into the town of Jasper to pick Raff up from school. Raff had finished his last lesson of the day and was very keen to leave before Vince could find him again. He walked along the corridor tentatively, constantly looking over his shoulder. As he got to the main doors he could see Elita pull up through the window panes of the doors. To be safe all he had to do was go to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice sent a shiver down Raff's spine. He slowly turned his head to the left in the direction he had came and there standing was Vince and his three other gang mates all looking angry ready to pound their fists into Raff. The small boy gulped in fear. They slowly walked toward him but Raff couldn't move as his legs wouldn't respond. Just as the group of four were almost on top of Raff, his legs decided to finally move and Raff burst through the door and pelted it towards Elita. The four chased after him through the doors, down the steps and on the pavement.

Elita saw Raff run toward her in a panic so she activated her hologram and opened her passenger door to let Raff in. Moments later Vince burst through the door looking very angry and chasing the small boy, Elita could guess what was going on so as soon as Raff got in she closed the door and locked it sealing Raff in and kept him safe.

Vince ran smack into the light pink Honda S2000 and attempted to open the door. When he discovered it was locked he tried to smash the window as he was very angry. Not only did Raff squeal to the teachers but he even tried to run away as a coward and Vince didn't like cowards.

Raff was frightened by Vince and his gang as they circled around the sports car and tried to gain access. But Elita was having none of it. The temptation to speed off and run them down was high, but she knew she absolutely couldn't do that. Raff was terrified and Elita's hologram hugged Raff tightly as the gang relentlessly attacked Elita's frame.

By now a large crowd was forming around the scene, all wanting to get a look and cheering the gang on. The teachers could only watch through the windows and could do nothing about it as it was taking place outside of school property so their hands were tied.

Because of the large crowd there was nothing Elita could do now without blowing her cover or at least raise suspicions. Her hologram couldn't get out as it was likely the gang would attack her and opening a way in to get at Raff and she couldn't run them over for obvious reasons. She didn't want to call the police because that would only cause complications so she resorted to the last option.

Back at base Elita was calling and Arcee answered.

"What's the problem?" She asked, knowing something was up as she was only meant to be picking up Raff.

_"I've got Raff with me but we are surrounded by Vince's gang and they want Raff's blood"_

Arcee knew what Elita was going to ask for "I'll get Michael, just hold on" Was all she said.

Arcee ran down the corridor toward where Ratchet and Michael were finishing off working on the pipe.

"Michael. Elita and Raff are in trouble, Vince's gang have them surrounded and by the sounds of it they are trying to strike at Raff"

"What?" Michael yelled as he slid out from beneath the pipe.

"I said-"

"I heard you the first time" He interrupted before she could repeat it. He got to his feet and unzipped his overalls and ran back with Arcee to the control room making a quick stop at his room to change his safety boots to his normal black Chelsea boots and his leather jacket. Michael ran up the stairs toward his desk and fished out a set of car keys and from a locked draw he retrieved his Glock 17 side arm.

"Why are you taking a gun?" Arcee questioned.

"Persuasion" Was all Michael said.

He ran back down the stairs and toward the side of the main computer terminal and the end of the tunnel was two identical Black Jaguar XFR's. Michael got in the left hand drive Jag for driving in places like the United States and other countries that drove on the right hand side of the road. He placed the key in the slot and the start button pulsed red like a heartbeat. He pressed it and the big powerful engine roared to life as the gear selector rose into the palm of his hand and the air vents rotated around as the car performed its theatrical start up. Michael reversed the Jag to face the tunnel and pressed the window down.

"Tell Elita I'll be there as soon as" He instructed Arcee and then he pulled away into the tunnel and out into the desert. Michael floored it as the big cat tore down the desert road toward Jasper. Michael was furious that Vice had even dared to harm Raff after the pasting he gave him and his gang. Michael was going to make sure that they never even thought about bullying anyone ever again.

Back outside the school, Vince and the other three still tried to get to Raff but they just couldn't break the windows of the sports car he was sitting in.

"You crying for your mommy?" Vince taunted "We told what would happen and did you listen?"

The crowd kept spurring the gang on leaving Raff to wonder if anyone would step in to end this.

The crowd heard the sound was tyres screeching, they all turn their head to the near junction and saw an expensive British Jaguar skid to a halt and saw a massive, muscular man get out slamming the door behind him. When they saw the big man approach the incident, they knew something was about to happen so they stopped cheering the gang on.

Vince and his gang heard the crowd go silent so he looked at them to see why. All their heads were looking in the same directions so they too looked in that direction and what they saw frightened them. The unnamed British bruiser from months ago was stomping toward them with anger written over his hardened face. All four were frozen in shock as the man approached.

Michael quickly grabbed the first one he saw by the scruff of his neck and slammed his head into Elita's bonnet, lifted him up and threw him to the floor. Michael swung round the bonnet towards the second one who was previously bashing on the driver's side door. Michael dealt a powerful punch to the back which launched the guy into the door window which he hid with his head and fell to the floor.

The third had a go and locked his arm around Michael's neck, but it was pointless. He had to reach up as Michael's neck was roughly six foot seven from the floor so the guy had to stretch up to reach it, meaning he had a considerably less tighter hold on his neck as he would have with someone of a more normal height. Michael simply crouched down, curling his back so the guy was on his back while holding onto his neck. The weight of the guy hanging onto his neck didn't cause Michael to choke because quite simply his neck was lined with a lot more muscle than most normal people. The muscle on Michael's body wasn't just the source of his abnormal strength but it also served as an extra layer of armour as it is very tough as it is a lot denser than fat, making Michael heavier than an average overweight person. He swung around and threw the third guy off onto the road. The third guy groaned in pain but Michael was not done with him. Michael grabbed the back of his neck like he did with the second guy and once the guy was on his feet Michael repeatedly punched him in the abdomen hard and the guy didn't collapse because Michael still held him up. After a number of hard punches Michael thought the guy had learnt his lesson so he let him finally collapse to the floor. Michael looked over the roof of Elita and stared intensely at Vince.

Vince had just witness the British man take out his three friends with ease and was now staring right at him. Vince knew that he had to run otherwise he would end up like his friends. Vince quit trying to get at Raff and sprinted down the road to where his muscle car was parked.

Michael watched Vince make a run for it and made chase. Michael quickly worked out where he was going and ran back the other way toward his own car. As he got to the Jag, Michael heard Vince's car fire up and burn rubber in an attempt to flee. But there was one thing Vince hadn't discovered yet, nobody gets away from Michael Rickers. Many have and fail and most lost their lives running from him. Michael fired up the Jag and quickly took off without the dramatic tyre smoke as all it did was wear the tread out and Michael didn't want to fork out on new tyres. He drove off quickly past the entrance of the school after Vince.

Elita let go of Raff once Michael had dispatched Vince's gang and drove off in the other direction, taking a right at the junction heading back to the Autobot base.

Vince tore down the main street of Jasper, running through red lights, cutting up traffic and numerous other traffic offenses. Michael kept up easily, sticking to the correct side of the road, slowing down at junctions and abiding the rules governing the way a chase is handled in Britain, his views on the American way was it was too dangerous and the wrong people can so easily be hurt. As the street was marginally busy he kept his distance so he wasn't forcing Vince into a mistake and potentially killing some innocent bystander.

Vince took a hard right at a junction causing the back end to slide out and generating tyre smoke, but almost lost control due to his inexperience and also due to the fact that American cars were well known across the world to handle badly. Michaels Jaguar on the other hand was European design and could handle very well and also Michael knowing what he was doing did it properly. He slowed down, turned into the apex of the corner and gently pressed on the accelerator while exiting the corner. Not only did he get round quicker but he saved wearing the tyres.

Vince kept checking the rear view mirror but panic when he saw the big cat encroaching on him quickly. Vince took turn after turn after turn but was getting nowhere, he couldn't escape. By now his tyres were going bold and canvass was showing and added his bad driving he lost control going around a left and careered into a street lamp wrecking the front end of his muscle car.

Michael turned the corner to see Vince had crashed and was quickly fleeing the scene. Michael skidded do a halt and jumped out and chase Vince on foot.

Vince knowing the game was almost up ran into an alley to find something as a weapon. By a dumpster was a pile of bat length pieces of wood broken up from pallets. He picked up a sizeable piece and held it in a baseball batters stance.

Michael round the corner and saw Vince wielding a piece of wood. Michael stood in a neutral stance, not threatening of defensive, nothing and that made Michael seem all that more scary.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Vince demanded, panic in his voice.

"Oh I am someone you really wouldn't want to get to know" Michael said in a well-spoken voice to emphasis of the British identity.

Michael started to slowly walk towards Vince, slowly. Vince stood his ground but was clearly terrified. Vince swung his makeshift bat back, as if seeing an imaginary pitching prepare to throw at him. When Michael saw this, he struck.

The problem with swinging the bat back was it had to travel forward again, the faster it went the more momentum it had. Momentum is caused by multiplying speed by mass, as mass couldn't change the speed had to change. Vince had reared the back so much it had a long way to travel before striking its target. Michael move himself to the piece of wood before it had enough momentum to cause any damage. Michael grabbed the wood, merely smacking him in the palm. Michael took a good grip of it and it one forceful pull yanked it out from Vince's hand and threw it behind him. Clonking on the ground.

Vince tried to punch Michael with his right but it was slapped down by Michael's massive hands. Then he tried with the left but it too was slapped down.

Michael used his left forearm and slammed it into Vince and kept swinging it round till he had Vince pinned to a brick wall. Vince tried to push the arm off him as his chest and biceps were pinned fast by Michael's strong arm. Michael pushed himself closer to Vince till their faces were inches apart. Michael squinted slightly and Vince was close to hyper-ventilating.

"Raphael Esquivel" Michael started, showing that he knew the small boy as well "Now you've had your fun at the boy's expense. You will not speak to him, you will not approach him, you will not try to intimidate him in anyway whatsoever" Michael reached for his gun and slowly brought it out as he continued "Because if you don't, I will find you and I will kill you" He pointed the gun at Vince's left temple, Vince was squirming and on the verge of crying.

"Do you understand?" Vince didn't respond "Do you under-STAND!"

"YES! I SWEAR" Vince cried out, hoping not to be shot in the head. Michael had no intention of ever killing Vince but Vince didn't know that.

"Hand over your money, all of it"

Vince didn't argue and pulled out his wallet with some difficulty. Michael snatched it and pulled out all the notes, all sixty dollars. Once Michael had his hands on the cash he dropped the wallet on the floor, the sound of a few coins chinking.

"Twenty to return to Raphael and another twenty in compensation and twenty as my fee"

Vince had no care for the money, he just wanted to get away with his life.

Michael had one more warning "Leave the boy alone"

"I swear-"

"Alone!" Michael said again. Michael released Vince he took off repeating "I swear" over and over. Michael watched him run of down the alley as the sounds of police cars were coming closer and closer. Michael calmly walked back to his Jaguar while shoving the sixty dollars into his inside jacket pocket along with his gun. He got in the Jag and quickly fired up the engine and took off being sure to leave no tread marks for the police to follow. As soon as he rounded the nearest junction ahead the first police car screeched to a halt only to see one smashed up muscle car abandoned.

Back at base Elita had Raff tucked in tightly in her arms as the boy had cried for some time. Bumblebee was sitting on a box next to Elita. He knew Elita could comfort the boy better than he could as he was young himself, he didn't really know how to handle this sort of situation. Everyone else had gathered around to, even June had bridged to base after hearing what had happened. They were all very worried about the youngest of their family.

All heads turned as Michael drove through the tunnel and into the main control room. Michael parked the Jag next to June's car and got out. He quickly made his way over to where Elita was sitting, seeing Raff in her arms. He climbed the box and stood next to Elita's lap. She unfolded her arms and Raff noticed Michael.

"Is it over?" Raff asked.

Michael smiled at the small boy "Yes, it's over. I promise you they will never harm you ever again" Michael extended his arms out and Raff stepped from Elita's lap and into Michael's arms.

Michael gave Raff a big reassuring hug. The small boy snuggled into big man's chest, it made him feel safe from what had happened. Michael held Raff tight for a long moment until he let him out of his arms.

"I got your money back plus compensation" He handed over forty dollars to Raff which greatly pleased Raff. Raff was certain he would never see that money again.

"Thank you" Was all Raff could say.

Michael hugged Raff one more time "Don't mention it. I promise they won't try it again, I'll make sure of that"

A few hours down the line and it was time for Michael to head back to the UK so he had time to readjust his body clock to London time. His rucksack was packed, all his clothes and his rugby ball was packed tightly with anything else he hadn't used during his stay. He checked his bike as he would normally do as it hadn't been used in a few days.

"Well, I'll be back in few weeks and be around for the weekend" He looked at Jack "Saint David's day is coming up and I'm going back to Cardiff with some of the lads, if you want to join then you're more than welcome" Jack liked the idea of a proper night out in the Welsh capital but Junes face told him otherwise.

"Well, I'll see you all around" Michael was about to put his helmet on but Elita knelt down and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"You stay safe" She whispered.

"I will" Michael put his helmet on and straddled his Suzuki Intruder and fired up the engine. Ratchet opened the ground bridge and Michael pulled off and rode through the swirling wall of light. Elita let out a slight whimper, she was never sure she would ever see him again.

Michael rode through the quiet roads and headed back to his house in Warsash. After a fifteen minute ride he was back on his street and he pulled up outside his house. He switched his bike off and put the stand down, got off and opened the garage and wheeled his bike in and locked the garage on his way out. He walked up to the front door, fumbling for the key. He found it and headed in. He went up to his bedroom and dumped his rucksack on the floor and stared at it for some time.

He had a lot on his mind, the Decepticons had a new drive to capture him, his class mates were almost put in danger and now he had a Home Office tribunal coming up. A lot to think about.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen and pulled out a microwave lasagne meal, he poked a few holes in the plastic film lid and whacked it in the oven. As it cooked he pulled out a bottle of larger from the fridge and searched the draws for the bottle opener. He found it and cracked open the bottle and replaced the opener. The microwave pinged and he opened it and pulled out his dinner. He put it on a tray and peeled the film off, put the bottle on the tray, got a knife and fork and took it all to the living room. He sat down and with the remote turned the TV on and was just in time for the BBC ten o'clock news.

He quickly ate his dinner and got another bottle of larger and watched some TV before deciding to go to bed, wondering where Scott had got to. Maybe down the local boozer with the other phase ones. Michael tidied up in the kitchen and promptly went to bed, feeling shattered after the day's events.

The next day came round in Warsash as the bedside alarm clock went off. Michael saw it was displaying seven in the morning. A quick check of the timetable on his mobile told him he had a nine o'clock lecture. We went through the usual morning routine. He had shower and got dressed in his black trouser and an immaculate Royal Navy standard ironed white shirt with the deck cadet epaulets. He went downstairs and into the living room first to open the curtains, he found Scott lying on the sofa. Michael guessed right about drinking in the night. He went to the kitchen and cooked his breakfast which he took upstairs to eat while he checked his emails and watched the morning news on his desk TV. He took the dish back down and while in the kitchen he pulled out his one litre thermos flask and boiled the kettle. He put in the right amount of his favourite instant coffee then poured the boiling water in, added some milk and closed it up and shook it. Back in his bedroom he did up all the buttons to his shirt and put a simple black tie on in a Windsor knot and put his tie clip with the merchant navy badge on it and put on a NATO navy blue pullover shirt, put his shoes on, plied all his notes for the days lectures into his bag. Before he headed to the door he got his keys, wallet and mobile and then left the house and headed down the street where it had been raining the night before.

Twenty minutes later he reached the academy and he went into the Admiral Jellicoe building and up to the first floor. He swiped in with his campus card from his wallet and took his seat as the rest of the class slowly arrived. He didn't talk too much as he didn't have that much to say, or much he could say. He always wanted to lead a normal life but he didn't know much on what a normal life was. He listened to the conversation about some of the guy's fun at a party in a roof top terrace in the Hackney part of London. It sounded like fun and wished he was there, maybe he would ask them when they were going again.

The lecturer came in late as usual and the class piped down.

"Morning ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed your long weekends?" The lecturer looked through his notes to see where they were from their last session.

"Right I remember I asked you to find out a bit about the relationship between ARPA and the ECDIS, err Michael, what did you found out seeing that you were awake when I told you all"

Michael eyes opened fractionally, he hadn't done what was asked, he didn't know "I'm sorry sir but I didn't get round to it" He confessed.

The lecturer wasn't pleased "What the hell were you doing then"

Michael thought about it all, the Decepticons, the Autobots, his life before that and the impending tribunal which was very likely to bring up the past. All of this and all Michael was say was "Not much" While shrugging.

End

* * *

**Micheal Rickers Will Return**


End file.
